Misconceptions
by Nelowl
Summary: Colonel Sheppard and his team bring back strangers who claim to be Athosians. But are these people all that they seem? And why do Sheppard, Lorne and Beckett regret this, and Rodney feels left out.
1. Chapter 1

**Colonel Sheppard and his team bring back strangers who claim to be Athosians. But are these people all that they seem? And why do Sheppard, Lorne and Beckett regret this, and Rodney feels left out.**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any of the _Stargate Atlantis_ characters, but I hope I've given them a fair representation in this story.

**Characters: **This will involve all the main characters from _Stargate Atlantis_, but if you read my other fanfics, you'll probably guess that Carson will have quite a major role to play in this. However, there will be a good bit of action for all the other regulars especially Rodney and John

**Spoilers:** As yet, I'm not sure if there will be any references to actual episodes. If there are, I'll warn you in advance.

_**I'd like to thank TJ here who is acting as beta for this, and who suggested the idea for the story in the first place. Thanks, my friend.**_

Elizabeth was sitting in her office with Carson. They were ostensibly discussing the health of various members of the expedition. But in truth, they were just chatting in the haphazard way that friends do. They shared a pot of tea and some cookies that Elizabeth had managed to scrounge from the cooks.

"These are good," Carson said, wiping a crumb away from the corner of his mouth. "My Mum made great biscuits like these." His eyes took on that far-away look that always followed any reference to his Mum.

Elizabeth envied him that close relationship. When she went back to Earth she felt strangely lonely; especially now that Simon had found someone else. Yet here on Atlantis, she felt at home. She felt useful and appreciated. And there were people here she truly cared about.

Elizabeth and Carson were roused from their musings by the voice of the sergeant who was manning the 'Gate.

"Dr Weir," his voice said clearly. "Could you come to the 'Gate room, please."

Elizabeth glanced at Carson, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm on my way," she replied into her comlink.

"I wonder which of the teams has got into trouble this time?" she said to Carson, as they walked the short distance to the control room.

"If I were a betting man," Carson replied. "I'd go for Colonel Sheppard's. Major Lorne isn't off world at the moment."

Elizabeth gave him an amused look. "You could very well be right."

The Canadian sergeant looked up at Elizabeth and Carson as they approached. "It's Colonel Sheppard's team," he said, confirming Carson's guess. "There's not a problem, ma'am," he continued. "They just wanted your permission for something."

Carson couldn't resist shooting a glance at Elizabeth who returned his grin.

"Elizabeth?" John's voice came through the radio.

"What's the problem, Colonel?" Elizabeth asked.

"And what makes you think there's a problem?" came the deadpan reply.

"Just a wild guess," Elizabeth responded.

She could hear John laugh, and the voices of the rest of the team as echoes in the background.

"We encountered some people here," he said. "They appear to be Athosians, they're asking if they can come to Atlantis so they can re-join their people."

"How did they get there in the first place?" Elizabeth asked. "I thought that planet was meant to be unoccupied."

"The details are slightly hazy," John said, vaguely. "They've been travelling for a long time, using the Stargates, trying to get home."

"There are stories of groups of my people being taken to other planets," Teyla interjected. "My father tried to determine if these stories were true, but he could find no definite evidence of where these people had been taken."

"Are any of them in need of medical attention?" Carson asked.

"They all seem fine, doc," John replied. "They have their own medic, and she's been looking after them during their wanderings."

"OK," Elizabeth said. "Bring them through the 'Gate."

Along with John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon, a group of around twenty people came through the Stargate. They were a mix of men and women and they all looked as if they had been on the move for many years, carrying packs that looked as if they held all their worldly possessions. They also had that slightly grubby look that people who did not live in a civilization with running water had.

In addition to the people, there were a number of small furry creatures, who clung to the people. The little creatures seemed very timid, hiding their faces in the clothes of the people who held them. One slightly braver creature looked up, staring at Elizabeth before it hid its face in the neck of the person who held it.

Elizabeth gave John a questioning look.

"These are their doca," he said, indicating the creatures. "They are their pets, and rely on the people to look after them. If they didn't feed them, and look after them, they wouldn't survive. We couldn't leave them behind."

Elizabeth almost smiled, seeing this softer side of John Sheppard. He wasn't quite the tough warrior he tried to pretend he was.

Elizabeth stepped forward to greet the new arrivals.

"I'm Dr Elizabeth Weir, head of Atlantis, welcome."

One of the women stepped forward. "I am Tollany, and I am the medic for my people. Thank you for allowing us to come here and to be re-united with our people."

Elizabeth bowed in response.

Carson came forward. "I'm Dr Carson Beckett," he introduced himself. "I'm the Chief Medical Officer here. If there is anything I can do to help you with your people, I'd be happy to help you."

"Dr Beckett has been a great help to our people since we came to Atlantis," Teyla said, with a smile at Carson.

"Thank you, lass," Carson said returning the smile. "Now," he continued, raising his voice slightly. "I normally do medical checks on teams who have been off world, and anyone they might bring back with them. I would be grateful if you would all come to the Infirmary with me so I can carry out these checks."

The newcomers exchanged anxious glances. There was obviously some reticence about this idea.

"Is there a problem Tollany?" Elizabeth asked.

"My people do not believe in intervention medicine," Tollany said, speaking slowly and choosing her words carefully. "We only believe in treating whatever symptoms my people display, using herbs and other naturally occurring remedies. We do not believe that technology should be used in the treatment of people."

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up, and she looked over at Carson, who rolled his eyes every so slightly.

"There was a branch of my people who held these beliefs many generations ago," Teyla confirmed. "It is said that they cut themselves off from the rest and lived as they chose. It must be that these people are descendants of them."

"I would still like to check you over for general health, if I may," Carson said persistently. He gave Tollany his gentlest, non-threatening smile.

She turned to look at her people, as if assessing their feelings on the matter, before turning back to Carson and nodding her assent. "That would be acceptable."

oOoOo

Two hours later, Elizabeth went to the Infirmary to check up on their new arrivals. She had managed to find accommodation for them in one of the recently explored parts of the city. They had asked if they could have their own area to set up home, until they got used to living among other people. Both Elizabeth and Carson had felt that this was a good idea. It would also help to isolate them in case of any infection they might inadvertently carry into the city.

The scene that met her as she reached the door of the Infirmary caused her to stop, and have a gentle laugh.

Carson was working with the new arrivals, doing some basic checks on them, but his work was being hampered by the doca. Every time Carson reached to take someone's pulse, the doca would lean over and start licking his fingers. He laughed and gently lifted the creature out of the way, but it wriggled its way back to prevent him from working again.

Rodney was also having trouble with the creatures, although his response was not so good humoured. He was trying to restrain one of the creatures while one of Carson's staff was dealing with the pet's owner. But no matter how he tried to restrain it, the little creature wriggled and squirmed and always ended up cuddling up to its owner.

"Stupid creature," Rodney said, looking down at his hand, where the doca had managed to nip him. It had just been a gentle nip, but still it was stinging.

"This is the last time I try to help you, Carson," he said, slightly acerbically.

"Aye, Rodney," Carson replied gently. "But you've been a big help."

John was sitting in the corner. He seemed to be having more luck with the doca he was looking after. It was curled up in his arms, snoring slightly.

Teyla and Ronon stood to the side observing the activities. One of the doca kept eyeing up Ronon. It seemed slightly scared, and definitely wary. Elizabeth wasn't surprised by that. Her initial reactions to the big man had been similar.

Tollany approached her.

"Dr Weir," she said, gently. "Have you been able to find a home for us?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Indeed," she replied. "Major Lorne," she indicated the tall man who had just joined her in the Infirmary "will show you to your accommodation."

Lorne smiled at the small woman before him. She reminded him of Teyla in a way, which given their common ancestry was hardly surprising, but she seemed more vulnerable than the Athosian leader.

"If you'd care to follow me, ma'am," he said politely. Ronon and Teyla exchanged an amused glance. It seemed that the medic had found herself an admirer.

As the new arrivals filed out of the Infirmary, the medic's doca jumped over into the unprepared arms of Lorne, almost dropping the small animal in surprise. The little creature gave him a gentle nip of censure.

Once they reached the area they had assigned the new Athosians, Lorne took his leave slightly reluctantly.

"If you need anything, just let me know," he said to Tollany before he left. She gave him a grateful smile.

As soon as he left, the new arrival turned back to her people. The look on her face changed from the smile she gave Lorne to one that was far less pleasant. As she surveyed her people, the doca all moved together, into the middle of the group. As the others watched, the doca transformed from the cuddly creatures, into beings that were strangely human, and yet strangely feline.

"Very good," Tollany said, her voice now very different from the soft tones she had used with the Lanteans. "Stage one has now been completed. We must move on to stage two."

One of the creatures who had been doca stood up and bowed before her.

"We have identified three people so far who hold the blood of the ancestors," the creature said, in a voice lisping through very sharp teeth.

"Very well," Tollany said. "Let us target them, while identifying others. We shall increase our strength with the help of blood that flowed through the ancestor's veins."


	2. Breakfast Meeting

Breakfast was, as usual, eaten on the run. Elizabeth had forgotten how many times Carson had given her a lecture about this. In fact, most of the senior personnel in Atlantis had received the same lecture. However, the impact of these lectures was diminished by the fact Carson himself was one of the worst offenders as far as eating on the run was concerned.

As if conjured up by her thoughts, Carson appeared at her side.

"Morning, Elizabeth," he said, smiling at her. He paused for a moment, looking at the cup of coffee in her hand. He opened his mouth as if to start one of his lectures then stopped. He looked down at the cup of tea in his own hand, and smiled ruefully.

"I suppose there's no point in reminding you that you shouldn't eat breakfast on the move?" he said, with no real force behind his words.

"Not really, Carson," she replied, laughing. "Certainly not unless you remind yourself,."

"Aye," Carson responded. "I definitely need that reminder too."

"I'm on my way to visit our new arrivals," she continued. "Would you care to join me?"

"That I would," Carson responded immediately. "I was planning on visiting them, anyway."

"Is there a problem with the health checks you did?" Elizabeth asked, a worried frown appearing on her face.

"Not a problem as such," Carson said. "The tests I could do were limited, but there were some minor fluctuations, particularly in the body temperatures that we recorded that have me a wee bit concerned."

"Could it be anything serious?" Elizabeth asked.

"Probably not," Carson admitted. "It may just be minor infections, or the like. But one thing my time here in the Pegasus Galaxy has taught me is not to underestimate the insignificant."

"Are you talking about me again?" John Sheppard's voice interrupted them from behind.

"I don't think anyone could accuse you of being insignificant, John," Elizabeth said, with a laugh.

"Oh, I don't know," John drawled. "There were certain classes when I was training to be a pilot that I found I was quite good at being insignificant."

"Like how to retreat in the face of an enemy attack?" Carson suggested, with a laugh.

"Oh, no," John replied. "That one I skipped completely. I take it you're going to visit our new friends?" John asked. "That's where I'm headed too. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not, Colonel," Carson replied. "We want our new visitors to feel as welcome as possible."

As they approached the section of the city where the newly arrived Athosians were being housed, they realised they were not the only ones to think of visiting their new friends. The sound of a number of voices raised in laughter could be heard.

As they entered the room, Major Lorne looked up. He was sitting a benches in the corner of the room, surrounded by the doca. They were playing in the way that dogs or cats might play. One of them was nibbling on his shoe laces, while another was kneading his legs, as if to try and make them more comfortable. Another was snuggled up to his neck, as it lay draped on his shoulder.

Another member of the military division, Sergeant Blackley, was sitting on the floor, playing with one of the doca. The little creature was running round in circles, trying to catch the string.

As soon as they saw Sheppard, both men tried to snap to attention, but the doca made it impossible for them to do so. Lorne managed to half rise, but the doca on his knee dug its claws in to avoid falling off, and made him sink back to the bench. Blackley also tried to get to his feet, but the doca had chosen that moment to latch on to the string and as the Sergeant stood, he was left holding one end of the string, with a doca hanging in mid air attached to the other.

"At ease, gentlemen," Sheppard said, trying not to laugh at the sight in front of him.

"We were just checking our friends were settling in all right, Sir," Lorne said, as he tried to detach himself from the doca.

"Very admirable," Sheppard drawled, looking amused.

"Major Lorne and Sergeant Blackley have been very helpful," Tollany said. "They have been telling us of life here on Atlantis." She turned and smiled at the two men. The smile she gave Lorne seemed particularly warm.

John and Elizabeth exchanged amused glances.

Before John could tease Lorne further with the sarcastic reply he had planned, further voices could be heard.

"It's busier than Waverley Station before a rugby match," Carson exclaimed. John and Elizabeth looked slightly confused, but they got the idea.

The voices were Rodney's and Radek's, arguing as usual.

"There was definitely a power fluctuation in this area last night," Radek was saying.

"But how can that be?" Rodney replied forcefully. "The only people here are the new Athosians, and they're not using any power."

"Could there be a malfunction in the power conduits?" Radek said, half as a question, half as a suggestion.

"We checked this area thoroughly only last week," Rodney pointed out. "Everything was passed as being safe."

"The readings do not lie," Radek said, a note of determination entering his voice.

"No, but are you sure you weren't doing anything to cause it at the time?" Rodney asked. Silence was the only reply. Elizabeth sensed that the argument they were hearing had been on-going for quite a long time, and that question had been asked and answered on more than one occasion.

"I will continue to check the readings and also all the power conduits in this area," Radek said after a moment of silence.

"If you must," Rodney said, dismissively. "But I think it is a waste of time."

"It is my time to waste," Radek replied.

"Yes," Rodney responded. "Just don't waste my time with it too. Ah, Elizabeth," Rodney continued, as they arrived in the room. "I've managed to identify a further two areas of the city that our sensors don't reach."

He was carrying a laptop, and handed it to Elizabeth to show her were these places were.

"There is one here," he said, pointing to an area that was completely isolated from any others that they used. "And the other one is here," he continued, pointing to another that was actually very close to the control room.

"Thank you, Rodney," she replied. "I'll look at those later."

"Okay," Rodney responded, then looked around, noticing all the others for the first time. "So this is where everyone's been hiding. I was beginning to think it was something I said. The mess hall was all but empty at breakfast."

"Now if we'd known you were there, Rodney," John said sarcastically. "We'd all have joined you."

"Hmm," Rodney replied. "Well at least some of us had time to brush our hair this morning."

John ran his hand over his hair, which was, as usual, sticking up.

"I had more important things to do," he said defensively.

"Yes," Rodney replied. "Like chatting up the new Athosians."

"I'm just being friendly," John responded.

"And we all know how much trouble that can get us into," Rodney retorted.

"Yes, well," Carson interrupted. "I'd better do a few checks on our new friends here."

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "And I've got a meeting with Dr Heightmeyer."

"Don't let us keep you," John said, as he wandered over to one of the Athosian woman, a friendly smile on his face. One of the doca jumped up into his arms as he approached.

"They're friendly little things," John said, as the small creature snuggled into his arms. "Is there anything they need that we can provide?" he asked.

"There is one thing," Tollany replied. "The doca require a quiet and isolated area to breed. They breed four times a year, and a quarter of them breed at any one time. There are 7 of our doca that will require to breed in the next week or so. Is there anywhere safe in the city that they could be allowed to breed. It must be somewhere that they cannot be overlooked. They are very secretive about their breeding habits, and if they feel threatened in any way they are likely to turn on their offspring."

"Rodney," John called to the scientist, who was still arguing with Radek. "Where is that isolated spot you found, out of sensor range?"

"Why?" Rodney asked. "Do you plan to go and hide there the next time Carson wants to do a medical examination?"

The doctor who was working on one of the Athosians nearby just sighed.

"No, Rodney," John said with false patience. "The doca need it as a place to breed."

"Well, since it's not for you," Rodney said, showing John where the isolated spot was.

"I can show you where it is, if you want," John said to Tollany.

"Could you show Rhianna, here?" Tollany asked. "She is our expert on the doca."

"My pleasure," John said, turning to the young woman, and giving her his best smile. "I could show you this afternoon, if that would be all right?"

"That would be perfect Colonel Sheppard," the woman answered shyly. He gave her another of what he hoped was his devastating smiles, and left, whistling as he went.

"Is there a problem, Dr Beckett?" Tollany asked as Carson, continued his checks on her people.

"Nothing serious, my dear," he said with a gentle smile. "I just noticed there were a few wee differences in body temperatures yesterday, and I wanted to check on you today, in case there were any wee infections developing."

"Thank you, Dr Beckett," Tollany said, putting her hand on his arm. "It is good to know that I am no longer in sole charge of my people's health."

"The pleasure's mine," Carson said, covering her hand with his and patting it gently. Lorne who had managed to get rid of the doca that had been covering him, looked slightly uneasy at Carson's easy manner with Tollany. The doctor smiled to himself.

"I'll leave you to the safe keeping of Major Lorne, then," Carson continued, as he walked towards the door.

"I'll have to go too," Lorne said reluctantly. "I've got a training session in the gym."

"Thank you for your help, Major," Tollany said, looking into his eyes, her smile wide.

"My pleasure, ma'am."

Carson was still smiling at this exchange when he got out into the corridor. As he left the presence of their new arrivals, a momentary frown marred his face. He felt a vague sense of unease at how easily they were falling in with their plans, but then he noticed that Rodney was waiting there for him.

"Carson," he said falling into step beside his friend. "I've been meaning to ask you about this rash. It started as soon as we got back to Atlantis the last time. Do you think I'm allergic to the doca?"

"Why don't you come back to the Infirmary with me, Rodney," Carson said. "And we can do some tests on you."

oOoOo

Alone at last, Tollany turned to her people.

"Stage two has now been achieved," she said, the pleasure very evident in her voice.

"We've also found out that some people in this place do not have the Blood of the Ancestors by natural means," Rhianna added. "Dr McKay has reacted badly to the test, it would appear."

"If they can do such a thing; creating the Blood of the Ancestors by artificial means, could they not help us in our quest?" one of the Athosians asked.

"They will help us," Tollany replied. "Whether they want to or not."


	3. Romance on the Menu

_**A few vague spoilers for 'Duet'**_

Later that afternoon, John found his spirits lifting at the thought of showing Rhianna the proposed site for the doca to breed. He couldn't quite work out why spending time with her was so appealing. He hardly knew her, and despite everything that McKay said about love life, he was usually more under control than this.

Still, despite the fact he gave himself a stern talking to, John was still grinning widely when he met up with Rhianna at the appointed time.

"So tell me more about these little critters?" he asked her, indicating the sleeping doca in her arms.

"We came across them on our wanderings," Rhianna told him, as they walked along the corridors towards the proposed site. "Or they found us." She smiled down at her pet, who stirred slightly then settled down further. "It is a mutually pleasurable relationship. We feed them and look after them, and they give us their company and their love."

"I had a dog when I was a boy," John admitted. "He followed me everywhere, in all the adventures I had. We shared a lot of fun times."

"The doca are very easy friends to have," Rhianna continued. "The only thing they really ask is for their privacy when breeding."

"And I think we have found just the spot for that," John said eagerly. "I checked it out early, and it looks perfect for them."

"Why, thank you, Colonel Sheppard," Rhianna said, giving him a bright smile. The little creature in her arms looked up and seemed to add its thanks too, with a sound somewhere between a meow and a bark.

John laughed and reached out to stroke the little bundle of fur. The doca responded by licking his fingers. It was a slightly strange sensation; the doca had a rough tongue, like a cat but it also felt good.

"Okay," John said. "Here we are." He looked round the room that they had only recently discovered. It was similar to many of the other rooms found in their exploration; a warm comfortable looking room. There was no furniture but it was spacious and the lighting, which had come on at a thought, was soft and welcoming.

Rhianna looked round carefully, examining each corner and checking out various storage spaces. Her doca also examined the room carefully, making various sounds as it discovered a new feature.

"This will do perfectly," Rhianna said eventually, turning to John with a big smile. "This is exactly what we need."

"I was wondering," John started hesitantly. "I, well, if you would like, I was thinking..."

He trailed off, for once unsure of himself. Rhianna looked at him with a mixture of amusement and admiration. She reached up her hand to the side of his face and touched his cheek. Suddenly, John was sure of what he was going to say.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? The Mess Hall is doing a special meal to welcome you guys."

"That would be wonderful," Rhianna said, smiling widely. "Until then, keep thinking those sweet thoughts of yours."

As she left, John gazed after her, a huge smile on his face.

oOoOo

Tollany was waiting for Rhianna when she returned to their room. Two other women were with her.

"How did it go?" she asked as soon as the other woman appeared.

"Very well," Rhianna replied, a self-satisfied grin on her face. "These people are ridiculously easy to persuade. An occasional smile and warm gesture and they'll do anything."

"And of course, with our brand of 'persuasion', they don't stand a chance," Tollany said, her grin verging on evil.

"Colonel Sheppard has invited me to dinner this evening," Rhianna reported further.

"Excellent," Tollany replied. "I am having dinner with Major Lorne."

"That just leaves Dr Beckett," Rhianna responded.

"I have not been able to meet him in private as yet," one of the other women reported. "I am planning to engineer a meeting this evening."

"Very good," Tollany said. "Let us concentrate on these three first, and then expand our operations to include others with the Blood of Ancients once we have secured them."

oOoOo

Later that evening, as Carson entered the Mess Hall, he was struck by the strange atmosphere. The Mess Hall was usually a busy, bustling place, where people grabbed a table, gulped down their food and then left to go about their daily business.

But that evening the atmosphere was calm and peaceful. The lighting seemed more subdued and the noise level certainly was. The chefs had promised a special evening to welcome their new visitors to Atlantis. Looking round more carefully, Carson noticed that several of the new Athosians were there, eating in the company of the expedition personnel.

Major Lorne was sitting with Tollany in one of the secluded tables. They were both laughing. As Carson watched, Lorne picked up a piece of food and held it up to Tollany's lips. She smiled then bit into the food, her eyes never leaving his.

Carson sighed. He worried sometimes about the people on the expedition. They were, after all, normal adult humans, with ordinary human needs. But living in such an isolated community could cause problems. And when you introduced strangers into the mix, then the results could be explosive at times. Still Tollany seemed like a nice lass, and he didn't begrudge Lorne his chance to enjoy the company of a beautiful woman.

Suddenly, a big smile creased his face as he saw Laura, sitting by herself in one of the secluded corners. Quickly picking the food he wanted, he went over to her, still smiling.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

"Well," Laura replied with a cheeky grin. "I was keeping it for Rodney, but if you insist."

Carson laughed. "Is he still avoiding you?"

"When ever possible," Laura confirmed. "I'm not sure what worries him most, the fact that he's seen my thoughts, or I've seen his."

"I think forcing him to kiss me might have been the clincher," Carson teased her gently.

"Ah," she said reaching over and patting his cheek, "but it was worth it."

In the far corner of the dimly lit Mess Hall, one of the Athosian arrivals was sitting by herself. Her eyes hadn't left Carson from the time he had entered the Mess Hall. She let out a hiss that was not very human when she saw him make a bee-line for Laura. As she watched, they flirted with the relaxed air of an established couple.

"This could cause a problem," she said quietly to herself.

At that moment, Rodney walked into the Mess Hall. He had been so caught up in the mystery of the power fluctuation he'd missed the memo about the meal. He stopped abruptly at the door, peering round the room as his eyes took a moment to adjust to the subdued lighting.

He noticed Lorne and Tollany, and then let out a sigh of resignation. In another part of the Mess Hall, Sheppard was sitting with Rhianna. He was in full-flirt mode. Rodney had seen it in operation on a number of occasions during their missions. It rarely ended happily for the colonel.

John was sitting as close as possible to Rhianna, his knee brushing against her's looking deeply into her eyes as he told her a story that made her giggle with delight. She reached out and patted his cheek her eyes falling to his lips were full of anticipation.

Rodney let out another sigh, and looked around further. Carson and Cadman were in their usual spot, and he tended to avoid dining with his friend when Cadman was there. There were too many embarrassing memories and she knew just how to tease him. That's what happened when you let a female into your brain.

Looking around he noticed Teyla and Ronon sitting over by one of the windows. They looked uncomfortable in the romantic setting, and seemed not sure whether to stay or leave. It struck Rodney as odd, that Teyla had not spent a lot of time with the new Athosians. She had gone to the mainland to tell Halling of their find and been back most of the day but had chosen to work out in the gym with Ronon and some of the other military-types rather than spend time with her new people.

Rodney generally found the female of the species difficult to understand – even more so since Laura Cadman had shared his body for a few chaotic days – but he still would have expected more of a reaction from Teyla. He was about to head over to join his team mates when he spotted one of the new Athosian women sitting on her own.

Glancing round and noticing that everyone else was paired off, he thought he might as well chance his luck. Putting his best smile on his face, he approached the woman.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked as pleasantly as he could.

"Obviously not," she replied, rather grumpily.

"Would it be okay if I joined you?" Rodney tried again.

"Sit here if you wish," the woman replied. "I am leaving in any case."

With that, she left, leaving poor Rodney with a stunned look on his face.

"I know I don't usually have much luck with women," he said, muttering to himself, "but that must be a record, even for me."

He sat down, dropping his tray on the table with a clatter.

Radek had just come in and came over to join him. "You are alone?" he asked.

"Well obviously," Rodney replied, sarcasm firmly in place.

"If you are in that sort of mood, I will go somewhere else to eat," Radek replied, with an edge to his voice.

"Oh, sit down," Rodney responded. "You won't find another table where there isn't someone all loved up."

"You sound rather bitter there, Rodney," Radek said, a slight smile on his face.

"And why should I be bitter?" Rodney asked. "Why should I care if in this supposedly enlightened age women can't see past the pretty boy military types and appreciate someone who at least has enough brain cells to put a nuclear device together?"

"I am sure that such a topic would get women falling at your feet," Radek replied, still smiling.

"What topic is that?" Elizabeth Weir asked, as she approached the table.

"Nuclear physics," Rodney replied.

"I think you two should brush up on your romantic technique," Elizabeth said. "Saying that there does seem to be rather a lot of romance doing the rounds at the moment."

"Sickening, isn't it?" Rodney asked, looking out over the tables with a resentful air.

"Never mind, Rodney," Elizabeth said, teasingly. "I'm sure we can find a brilliant nuclear physicist somewhere for you."

"Ah, but the problem is, Elizabeth," Radek responded, a twinkle in his eye, "once they are found, they tend to get lost again, very quickly."

Rodney looked on grumpily as his two companions laughed at his expense.

Seeing the discontented look settle on his face, Elizabeth reached over and covered his hand. "Never mind, Rodney," she said trying to reassure him. "We appreciate you, even if the rest of the female population on Atlantis doesn't."

Rodney's only response was a grunt, as he attacked the food on his plate doing his best to ignore the rest of the diners in the Mess Hall.


	4. Sweet Dreams

Later that night, Carson's comm link sounded to alert him to a medical emergency. Two technicians had been injured when a part of the city they were investigating collapsed around them.

As he made his way along the corridor towards the Infirmary, he encountered Tollany leaving Major Lorne's room with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Something about the smile bothered Carson. He didn't mind the fact that she and Lorne had most probably slept together, they were consenting adults, he just hoped his lectures on safe sex had been listened to. What bothered him was the expression on Tollany's face. There was something calculating about it, something that made a farce of any pretence of love.

However, the feeling of unease left Carson suddenly when Tollany saw him and smiled. Something in the smile seemed to re-assure him, made him forget what he was feeling.

"Good evening, doctor," Tollany said, as she approached him. "Where are you going at this time of night?"

"I have patients to attend to, lass," he said, smiling ruefully.

"Then those patients are lucky to have someone as dedicated as you to look after them," she replied, smiling softly, then continuing on her way.

As Carson passed Sheppard's room, he heard voices inside. One was a voice he did not recognise, and Carson could only assume that it was the woman he had seen John with earlier in the evening.

"There definitely must be something in the air," Carson said to himself as he continued along the corridor.

If he was being honest, he did feel slightly jealous of the easy way John had with women. He was happy with Laura, and happy to let the relationship develop at its own pace, but he wished he had the confidence to take their relationship to the next level. His reticence had nothing to do with his feelings for Laura, or rather it had everything to do with his feelings for her. He respected her too much. He cared for her too much to rush her into bed. He enjoyed courting her, getting to know her, sharing his life with her, and then eventually, sharing her bed. Shaking his head to get his focus back on the job in hand, he headed toward the Infirmary where his patients awaited him.

oOoOo

In the early hours of the morning, the new Athosians and their doca gathered in their room to hear a report on how their plans were progressing. The satisfied look on the faces of Tollany and Rhianna told them the answer to their question, even before it was asked.

Tollany stood up, and held her hands up for silence.

"The next stage of our plan has been accomplished. Both Rhianna and I carry the seeds of those with the Blood of the Ancestors. Tomorrow, the seeds will be placed in the breeding pods. Once again, we will have children who carry the Blood of the Ancestors."

"But will they be able to operate the technology?" one of the men in the group asked.

"We believe so," one of the other men answered. "All those we have discovered have shown they can operate the Ancestor's technology. There is every likelihood that their offspring will be able to as well."

"Why do we have to do this?" one of the women asked. "They are kind people. They have only shown us gentle hospitality. Could we not just ask for their help? Explain what has happened to us. Dr Beckett seems very skilled in manipulating the Blood of the Ancestors, and he may be able to help us use our technology again."

"The last time we asked for help, what happened?" Tollany asked, her tone almost aggressive. "I will remind those of you who have forgotten. The last time we asked for help, our 'friends' infected us with a virus. That virus desimated our kind, killing so many of our people that those who are left are forced to look to others, not of our bloodlines for mates. Now the Blood of the Ancestors is so diluted we can no longer use the technology they gifted us with. We are open to attack from the Wraith and any other enemy we may encounter. Do you still want to trust our 'friends'?"

Maronna, who had first raised the idea of trusting the Lanteans, looked back unflinchingly.

"I still think these people are trustworthy," she said with determination. There were others in the group who nodded. They too had felt the kindness of their hosts.

"Very well," Tollany said, her voice dripping sarcasm. "Go to these 'friends' of yours and tell them our story. But do not expect the rest of us to visit you when they place you in a cell and carry out experiments upon you. I have heard stories of what these people did to a captured Wraith. They used him to test their own virus weapon. Do you wish share his fate?"

Maronna flinched this time then looked at the ground, now was not the time to try and defy Tollany. They had followed her this far. Very few of the others would be prepared to veer from the path she proposed they followed. Maronna decided she would bide her time, and see what happened. Maybe then she could persuade more that her path was better than Tollany's.

"Sukara?" Tollany said. "How did it fare with Dr Beckett?"

Sukara, the woman who had been watching Carson in the Mess Hall, came forward. "There is a problem," Sukara admitted. "He already has a mate. They seem close and I believe he would not betray her knowingly."

"Do we need his seed?" one of the men, Polan, asked. "Could we not just use others?"

"From what the doca say," Tollany responded. "Dr Beckett is next strongest to Colonel Sheppard. His seed is needed if we want strong offspring."

"We could replace his mate," Rhianna suggested from her place beside Tollany. "We can keep her in the area without sensors and Sukara can take her place."

"Could we not just kill her?" Polan said, a certain venom in his voice.

"Not yet," Tollany said. "If any of them start to suspect something, or if our 'persuasion' wears off, she may prove a useful bargaining tool. But Polan," she said, turning to the man. "I want you to be in charge of capturing this woman, and restraining her. Don't use too much force."

The man gave her an evil grin. "I promise I will not hurt her too much," he said, a note of anticipation in his voice.

oOoOo

Ronon was finding it difficult to sleep. For the last three nights he'd awoken in a sweat, his sleep haunted by nightmares. Scenes from his past, intermingled with fears from his future. Feeling restless but at the same time exhausted, he stalked the corridors of Atlantis like a caged lion. His steps took him, without thought, to the gym. Exercise was a good way of finding release for his demons.

As he approached the gym, he was surprised to hear the sound of someone working out. As he approached, he realised it was Teyla.

"You not tired?" he asked, as he looked round the door.

"I could not sleep," Teyla replied, pausing for a moment, and wiping the sweat from her neck.

"Me neither," Ronon replied. "Bad dreams."

"I feel uneasy," Teyla admitted. "I am unsure why."

"It's not the Wraith?" Ronon asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"No," Teyla responded immediately. "But there is something that leaves me feeling anxious. It is different from the way I feel when the Wraith are nearby, but it is just as unsettling."

"Want to fight?" Ronon asked, a grin suddenly splitting his face.

"So you wish to be defeated by a woman, again?" Teyla asked, a glint coming into her eyes.

"In your dreams," Ronon replied, challengingly.

oOoOo

In another part of the city, Laura Cadman was tossing restlessly in her bed. Her sleep had started with sweet dreams of her evening with Carson, but soon the dreams had given way to nightmares. She felt as if she was being dragged into darkness, into a cold damp place, without light, without heat.

She was sinking to the depths of the city, further away from Carson, from the light. She tossed and turned, trying to struggle free of the nightmare, trying to banish its images and replace them with Carson's gentle smile, the one he saved just for her.

But the power of the nightmare was too great. It dragged her deeper into its clutches, falling deeper and deeper and deeper. With a start Laura woke, opening her eyes wide, her heart racing, her body covered in sweat. But what her eyes saw was not the reassuring presence of her room, instead she saw her nightmare come to life. She was not in her quarters, she was in a dark, damp, and cold room. Somewhere in the depths of the city. And standing in front of her was an evil creature, strangely human, yet strangely feline. At once it reminded her of the doca, but without any of their redeeming qualities. What stood before her was evil.


	5. Epidemic

_**Slight warning here – there is a seduction scene in this chapter, nothing blatant, but it is there. Enjoy!**_

oOoOo

Night had almost disappeared as Carson sat hunched over his computer. He had a problem involving a genetic experiment and just couldn't seem to solve it. It had been in the back of his mind all day as he tended to his patients and dealt with the usual medical emergencies that happened in a place like Atlantis.

He let out a sigh. He wasn't any closer to solving it and he was so tired that even if he did come up with a solution, he'd probably be too exhausted to realise. He stretched in defeat, ready for bed when two small hands encircled his body and a soft female form pressed against his back.

"Laura?" he said, a note of surprise in his voice. It was rare for Laura to be openly affectionate in public.

"Yes, Carson," she said, almost purring and snuggling closer. He turned in her grasp to face her.

"This is unexpected," he said.

"You don't want me here?" she asked, seeming slightly hurt.

"Of course I do," he replied quickly. "It's just . . ."

Before he could say any more, his words were cut off by a kiss. It wasn't the usual soft, loving kiss he and Laura shared; this was a kiss of a sexual predator.

For a moment his mind rebelled. There was something wrong here. This was not like his Laura. But the longer their bodies embraced, the less coherent his thoughts became, and he found himself drowning in desire. For a moment commonsense took over.

"Laura, we shouldn't do this here," he managed to mumble against her lips.

"You're right," she said, pulling back slightly, her hand stroking his face, sliding down his arm and enclosed his hand. "Come on then," she continued, pulling him towards his room.

As they walked along the corridor, the doubts returned for Carson. Something wasn't quite right. This wasn't normal behaviour for Laura. And when she touched him, it was as if all reason left him. There relationship was based on affection and respect, not on lust.

But before Carson could further rationalise what was happening, they reached his room. As soon as they were inside, Laura launched herself at him, capturing his mouth with hers. Again, Carson stopped thinking, only feeling. And he felt as if he was drowning in his desire for the small woman in his arms.

oOoOo

Somewhere in the night Carson woke from a nightmare, but even awake, his nightmare seemed to continue. Lying in the bed next to him, wasn't Laura, but the creature from his nightmare, a creature part human, part something very inhuman. His eyes opened in terror as he edge away from the furred arm that was lying across his chest.

He left out a whimper of fear, and backed away further, coming up against the wall. The creature beside him woke up, and reached out to him, forcing him further back. He closed his eyes, afraid of what would happen next.

"Carson," Laura's voice said. "Carson, wake up."

He opened his eyes again and this time before him was the real Laura, the hand on his arm definitely human. She reached up and cradled his face, leaning forward to gently kiss him on the lips.

"You had a bad dream, my love," she said softly. "But it is all right now. Just relax, let me love you."

Carson's heart was still racing, and his eyes were still wide with fright, but the intoxicating presence relaxed him. He found himself sinking into her soft body again, the terror of the nightmare forgotten.

oOoOo

The next day, the memory of the night lingered with Carson. However, it was not the memory of holding Laura in his arms that remained; it was the horrors of the nightmare that continued to haunt him. All thoughts of the night were quickly banished when he received an emergency call from the gym.

"Dr Beckett?" Came the panicked voice of Sergeant Martin; one of the new cadets Lorne had been training. "We need you in the gym. There is something wrong with Major Lorne."

"I'm on my way," Carson replied, while he simultaneously grabbed at the medical case he always had prepared for such a call.

By the time he reached the gym he was slightly out of breath, having run all the way. And when he saw the sight the greeted him, he was glad he had.

Lorne was lying on the floor, convulsing. Sweat was dripping off his body, and his eyes were rolled back in their sockets.

Carson quickly knelt beside him, helping the other cadets to hold Lorne down and prevent further injury until the convulsions began to subside.

"Take it easy, lad," he said gently. "We'll need to get you sorted out, won't we?"

He quickly checked Lorne's airway to ensure he hadn't swallowed his tongue, then gently eased him into the recovery position. The convulsions soon left Lorne, and he lay there, unconscious, his body soaked with sweat.

"What exactly happened?" Carson asked the young Sergeant.

"He didn't seem 100 when he arrived for the training session sir," Martin replied. "He was sweating a lot even before we did anything and seemed a bit breathless. I kinda remember his eyes looking a little unfocussed. Then this happened."

Carson looked down at the man lying on the floor. Lorne was normally very healthy. He didn't have John Sheppard's propensity to get into trouble on almost every mission, and he rarely seemed to pick up the various viruses, both from earth or from the Pegasus Galaxy, that did the rounds.

But it seemed when he did pick up something, he liked to do it properly. Obviously Carson couldn't tell without tests, but this seemed to be some kind of viral infection. With the help of the medics that had accompanied him to the gym, Carson put Lorne on a stretcher, and transported the unconscious soldier back to the Infirmary, where Carson got to work on finding out exactly what was going on.

Carson spent the whole day trying to stabilise Lorne. The virus he was suffering from seemed particularly rampant. The Major's temperature was dangerously high, which had caused the convulsions, but the main thing that was worrying Carson was that the virus seemed to be attacking Lorne's vital organs. So far they were still working on their own, but Carson was keeping a close eye on him to see if he needed to be put on a ventilator.

While his staff kept an eye on Lorne, Carson set to work on trying to determine what type of virus they were dealing with, to see if was similar to anything on file so they could adapt any existing vaccines or anti-viral treatments. But this was the Pegasus Galaxy, they were constant working very much in the dark, he'd never seen a virus quite like this one before.

By the end of the day, Carson was exhausted and no nearer finding a cure. All he was able to do was to treat the symptoms that Lorne was presenting, and make him as comfortable as possible. At the moment, the most recent crisis was over, and Lorne was resting quietly. But the Scot knew it wouldn't be long before the next crisis came. Unless he found a cure, all he could do was to fight each battle for Lorne's life and hope he survived long enough for the virus had run its course. Carson preferred a more pro-active form of medicine, to take the fight to the disease rather than to simply let it take control, but he had no choice in the matter.

He sat up from his most recent study under the microscope, and wiped a hand across his weary eyes. His back ached from the tension of being constantly hunched over the microscope. He sighed, and got up to get himself another cup of tea. Just as he had poured the tea, his comm. link burst into action.

"Dr Beckett to the control room. Medical emergency."

He sighed with weariness but grabbed his medicine bag and started towards the control room.

The site that met his eyes brought dread to his heart. Lying on the floor, convulsing was John Sheppard. His body was wringing with sweat. His eyes met Elizabeth's and he saw his dread reflected there. It looked like they had the beginning of an epidemic on their hands.

oOoOo

The supposed Athosians were meeting again, Tollany stood at their head, a look of triumph on her face.

"Today has been a good day," she declared to the others. "Not only have we obtained seed from Dr Beckett, 25 others have given us their seed to bring our offspring into being. By tomorrow, our breeding pods will be full, carrying our future, a future that can take us forward to our rightful position in the galaxy."

Just as she finished speaking, one of her people burst into the room.

"Tollany," the newcomer said, her voice full of fear. "The virus, the one that took our people, they have it here."

"What!" Rhianna said, looming over the other woman. "How can it be? They have no record of such a thing in their database. And the virus was created to destroy us. It was designed to kill our people, those with the Blood of the Ancestors. We have not seen it for many generations. How can it suddenly reappear here?"

"Who is ill?" Tollany asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard," the messenger replied.

Tollany and Rhianna exchanged looks. Tollany took a deep breath. Her people were looking at her expectantly, hope mingled with fear. She dropped her eyes again, trying to compose herself.

"I believe," she said, her voice carrying to the back of the room, "that we brought the virus here." The room was silent, as fear of an age-old killer hitting the people gathered around their leader.

"But none of us are ill," Rhianna said.

"No," Tollany replied. "Our Ancestors were resistant to the virus, but my father always feared we may still be carriers, it looks as if he was correct. We ourselves are all immune but we carry it and can infect others. And now, having met those with the Blood of the Ancestors, we have passed it on."

"We need to tell them," Maronna said, jumping to her feet. "Dr Beckett may be able to help them in some way, if he knows the source."

"Enough!" Tollany said, rounding on the woman. She signalled to two of the men, who moved through the crowd and captured Maronna's arms. "We cannot tolerate a traitor in our midst. This was a risk I was prepared to take. We are immune, it cannot harm us. But we must protect our offspring. They are our reason for being here. We can do nothing for the people here. They are doomed to the same fate as we were. But we can save our future. As soon as the breeding pods are safe to be moved, we will leave this city and the people with in it to their fate."

"But we must tell them," Maronna continued. "We need to give them a chance to say goodbye."

Tollany turned away, controlling the emotion on her face. "They will die whether we tell them or not," she replied. "I will not tolerate any further argument from you. Take her away!" she ordered as the guards dragged her away crying to join Laura in her prison.


	6. The Fight

The next two days passed in a blur for Carson. His two patients swelled to twelve as ten more men developed the same symptoms as Lorne and Sheppard. The progress of the virus seemed to vary from person to person. Lorne seemed to develop full-blown symptoms quicker than anyone else. Sheppard, while one of the first affected, seemed to be taking longer to develop them than many of the others affected.

"Carson," Teyla's voice broke into his weary thoughts.

"Hello, lass," Carson replied, trying to conjure up a smile.

"How is Major Sheppard and the others?" she asked, looking over towards the isolation ward they had established.

"At the moment they are all resting. The last crisis finished ten minutes ago, and goodness knows when the next one will start," Carson responded, running a weary hand over his eyes.

"And how are you?" Teyla asked gently, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be much better once I can work out what's causing this damn thing and better yet, a cure for it," he replied, tiredness making his reply sharper than he intended.

"What do you know of it so far?" Teyla asked.

"Well," Carson said, turning to face her. "All those affected have been men who carry the ATA gene naturally. The virus isn't airborne or water-borne from what I can determine. It's most likely transmitted by contact, possibly sexual contact. It seems to act by causing massive temperature fluctuations which weaken the organs and cause the body to go into shock."

"Could it have anything to do with the people we brought back last week?" Teyla asked.

Carson looked at her keenly. He'd been half-aware of the young woman's coolness towards her new found people, and slightly surprised by it. He'd seen, first-hand, how much Teyla cared for her people and had thought she would welcome the newcomers with open arms.

"Why do you ask that, Teyla?" he answered her question with one of his own.

"I feel uncertain about these people," Teyla answered, after a moment's thought. "I sense something is wrong with them, something does not seem true about them."

"Have they done anything to make you feel this way?" Carson asked.

"Nothing in particular," Teyla responded, choosing her words carefully. "But I feel a sense of belonging with my people. I do not feel it with them. I do not feel that I share any sense of history with them. It is difficult to explain," she said, wrinkling her nose in concentration. "But I sense deceit from them, that they are not truly who or what they appear to be. And yet everytime I am with them, I find I like them and I want to be their friend."

Carson continued to listen to her intently, smiling slightly in encouragement. Neither of them noticed the doca that was sitting in the corner, listening just as intently.

"It is different from when I sense the Wraith," Teyla continued. "But at the same time akin to that feeling. It is as if I sense danger, but I cannot quite put my finger on what that danger is."

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this, lass?" Carson asked.

"Just Ronon," Teyla responded. "He has been having nightmares and is finding he cannot sleep."

Carson had a moment of flashback to his own nightmare. "That's good, lass," he replied. "Don't say anything to anyone else just at the moment, and let me have a wee think about it."

"I did not want to burden you further, Carson," Teyla said, with an apologetic smile. "But I was not sure if my feelings might be relevant."

"You did the right thing, love, so don't you worry about it."

Teyla leaned over and gave Carson a gentle kiss on the cheek. "And you are not to exhaust yourself so that you too become ill."

"I won't love," he responded, hoping that it was true.

Neither of them noticed the doca slinking away back to his people.

Teyla had barely stepped out the Infirmary door when the next crisis came. The machines monitoring Lorne suddenly burst into life.

Carson jumped up and ran over to the Major. Three of his nursing staff joined him. Lorne's eyes were open, but unfocused.

"Major," Carson called out to him, tapping his hand to try to get his attention. For a moment Lorne's eyes seemed to meet Carson's and he reached out as if he was trying to tell him something. Then the eyes closed, and for a moment the machines went silent. Before Carson could react and start resuscitation, the machines started to bleep again.

Carson quickly and efficiently checked the soldier over. Although Lorne was still breathing and his heart was beating, he was completely unresponsive. He had slipped into a deep coma.

oOoOo

The doca entered the room, and stood before Tollany before resuming its natural form.

"The woman, Teyla, senses something about us," the doca reported.

"Has she told anyone?" Tollany asked.

"The big man, Ronon, and Dr Beckett," the doca replied. "I think they were both suspicious anyway."

"Our mind control is encountering resistance," Sukara said from behind Tollany. "We are having to exert more influence than we would like. And there are side effects."

"Are they having nightmares?" Tollany asked.

"It is highly probable," Sukara responded. "And there are occasions where we are finding it hard to keep them under our control. We often need to resort to physical contact to ensure our influence is strong."

"We must take steps to protect ourselves," Tollany said. "At least until the breeding pods can be moved, and that will probably take another week."

"We could eliminate the threats," the doca said, a menacing snarl appearing on his lips.

"That would only arouse more suspicion," Sukara said quickly. "We have already caused these people harm by bringing the virus. We do not need to threaten their existence further."

"The breeding pods are more important than these people," Tollany contradicted. "They are our future and must be preserved at all costs."

"What do you want me to do?" the doca said, an eager grin now curling his lips.

"I believe we may have left something important back on the planet," Tollany said, returning the grin. "And I am sure that Teyla and Ronon would be very happy to take us back there to find it."

"Accidents tend to happen on that planet," the doca replied.

"Yes, they do, do they not?" Tollany responded.

oOoOo

Carson had just taken a sip of his tea when the alarms went off again; indicating one of his patients was in crisis. That had been the pattern of the day. He would get one of them out of danger when another crisis hit.

With a sigh, Carson got to his feet to see who was causing the problem now. His heart fell when he saw it was John. Elizabeth had been sitting with him, and her face reflected the way Carson was feeling. He could see the dread and fear he was feeling pooled in her eyes.

"Carson?" she said, almost as a question.

"It's okay, love," he said gently. "But it might be as well for you to go back to your office for a wee while. I'll let you know when the Colonel is stabilised again."

With a last squeeze of John's hand, Elizabeth left, and Carson moved swiftly to his side. His temperature was rising sharply, and his body was soaked with sweat. Carson started to take the measures necessary to reduce his temperature. He had done it so often already that day, that it seemed almost routine. Except for Carson, something that involved the life or possible death of a friend could never be routine.

For two hours he fought to lower John's temperature. He would get it down a couple of degrees only for it to shoot up even higher than before. No matter what Carson did, John's temperature kept rising, slowly but surely to a critical level.

Elizabeth returned, wondering why Carson hadn't let her know how John was. She stood and watched, wide-eyed as Carson worked constantly on John. After a while, she went to get Carson a cup of tea; he took hurried sips in between fighting for his patient.

Finally he sank into the chair beside John's bed, another crisis averted, and took long sip of his luke warm tea.

"How much longer can his body stand this?" Elizabeth asked, apprehensively.

"He passed that point about half an hour ago," Carson said, doing nothing to allay her fears. Then seeing the fear in her eyes, he continued. "But he's a fighter, is our Colonel Sheppard. He's proven that more times than I can remember. I won't give up on him, love. And you're not to either."

"I won't, Carson," Elizabeth said, leaning over and patting the doctor's arm. But even before she could settle back in her seat, the next crisis hit.

John started to convulse. Violent seizures seemed to wrack his body, making Elizabeth aware of how slightly built John was. Carson struggled to get his convulsions under control, fighting to lower his temperature, stacking him with cold blankets and ice.

Then suddenly the convulsions stopped. Elizabeth looked up at Carson with hope in her eyes. He returned her look with a steady gaze. As their eyes met, the steady beeping of the machines monitoring John stopped, replaced by an alarm, his heart had stopped beating.


	7. Kill or Cure

Carson's eyes turned quickly to check the monitors, realising what they showed he hit the alarm. Elizabeth stood back, her hand over her mouth trying to suppress her cry of concern. The physician quickly began CPR, calling for his nursing staff who, at the sound of the alarm were already running to his assistance. As he turned back to John, the machines attached to him suddenly sprang into life, with a steady beep making Carson pause in his actions. His eyes met Elizabeth's again, and both were full of hope. The Scot started to check over the readings on the machines as Elizabeth stood beside John, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't believe it," Carson said, staring at the machines.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, not sure whether his comment was good or bad.

"His readings are returning to normal, even his temperature. It's lower then it's been since we got him to the Infirmary."

"Just like that?" Elizabeth said, amazement in her voice.

"Aye," Carson confirmed. "He's not out of the woods yet, but he's certainly heading in the right direction. It's as if his body is starting to fight back." The Doctor immediately checked over the other men, none of them seemed to be showing the same sudden and rapid recovery.

"I think I'll take a wee bit more of Colonel Sheppard's blood to see what it tells me," Carson said, a smile showing on his face for the first time in days. "If his body is fighting back it may be producing antibodies. And if I can reproduce those antibodies, I might be able to find a cure for the others."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Do whatever you have to do, Carson," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "But maybe you should get some rest and let someone else take a look at it. You look exhausted."

"Aye, lass," he replied. "I will."

But Elizabeth knew from the distracted tone of his voice that he wouldn't follow her advice. Carson could be as single-minded as Rodney, if not more so, when the welfare of his patients was at stake. She had no doubt the tenacious Scot would keep working until he found an answer.

oOoOo

Rodney sat in the Mess Hall nursing a cup of coffee, feeling at a bit of a loose end. With John in the Infirmary, the team weren't going off world. He let his gaze wander round the room noticing, almost without conscious thought, that the new Athosians seemed to have paired off with many of the Lanteans. It struck him as strange, the same had definitely not happened when the original Athosians had appeared.

If Rodney was being honest with himself he felt slightly left out. None of the new arrivals had shown any interest in him. When he thought about it he instant realised a common denominator, they only seemed to be interested in those who carried the ATA gene naturally. There seemed something slightly sinister about that, as well as being truly unfair. Before the Canadian could take his thoughts any further, he was joined by Ronon and Teyla. Neither of them looked any happier then he felt.

"What's with these people of yours?" Rodney challenged Teyla. "They're like dogs on heat."

"They are not my people," Teyla said emphatically. Ronon raised his eyebrows, surprised by the tone of her voice, as he and Rodney exchanged glances.

"I am sorry," Teyla apologised, seeing the look on both men's faces. "But I feel no kinship with these people. They are strangers to me, not members of my family."

"Ah, just the people I wanted to see," Elizabeth said, approaching the three members of her flagship team. "Tollany wishes to return to planet, she believes they left a valuable healing device behind. She asked if some of our people would accompany her for protection and I thought since you were all at a loose end, you might be the best people to ask."

The three exchanged looks, unable to think of an excuse for not going and feeling uneasy about accompanying the healer. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Teyla, ever the diplomat, answered.

"It will be our pleasure to accompany Tollany," she said with a smile.

"Very good," Elizabeth replied. "Can you be ready in half an hour?"

Ronon nodded, and Elizabeth left them with a smile.

"Our pleasure?" Rodney said, his voice rising an octave in indignation. "Our pleasure. How can it be our pleasure when we trust that woman as far as we can throw her?" Rodney paused for a moment, looking at Ronon's muscular arms. "Okay, as far as I can throw her."

"It's better to keep your enemy in plain site," Ronon responded.

"And it may give us the opportunity to find out more of what they are up to," Teyla added.

"So," Rodney said, considering their last remarks, "you think they are our enemy and are up to something?"

Both Teyla and Ronon nodded.

"That's good," Rodney replied. "I was beginning to think I was paranoid."

Ronon just looked at him, his eyebrow arched, questioningly.

"Okay, I am paranoid," Rodney responded to his look. "But at least I'm not more paranoid than usual."

oOoOo

Carson spent the rest of the day in his lab working on a successful treatment for the virus. Four more cases had come in during the course of the day, presenting similar symptoms, but to differing degrees. There seemed no logic to the virus' effects. Major Lorne still seemed the most severely affected but Colonel Sheppard was now showing every sign of recovering.

The physician wiped sweat from his forehead; he'd taken off his lab coat earlier feeling suddenly warm. He'd pondered absently, almost as an after-thought, if the environmental controls in the city had broken down. His mind was too focussed on what he was doing to really notice anything else. It was nothing more than a minor inconvenience.

Elizabeth came in during the early evening to see how he was doing. Or at least he thought she had. His memory was slightly hazy. He vaguely remembered telling her he was making progress but wondered if he'd imagined that too. He stopped to take a sip of his tea only to find it was stone cold. He stared at the cool liquid confused for a moment, convinced he'd poured it out only a couple of minutes ago. Shaking his head to try to clear his jumbled thoughts, Carson turned his attention to the microscope, checking how the latest trials were coming on.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus as he wiped sweat from his forehead again, but when he did manage to persuade his eyes to see clearly, he let out a sigh of relief. The results of the latest trial had proven successful; the anti-viral treatment using Sheppard's anti-bodies was working. Carson leant back and stretched out his aching shoulders and back. The next minute he had to clutch the bench in front of him as a wave of dizziness overtook him.

Carson steadied himself for a moment before moving over to his computer. Fatigue was definitely overtaking him and he wanted to record the results of his latest tests before his fogged mind forgot them. He needed sleep but right now he didn't have the luxury of time. He urgently needed to start creating the anti-viral treatment so they could test it on human patients in the morning, or, he corrected himself after looking at his watch, later that morning.

Since the virus seemed to attack using the ATA gene, Carson was able to adapt the gene therapy he'd developed to deliver the anti-viral treatment. Taking a deep breath, he realised he had done all he could for now. The treatment wouldn't be ready to use for another couple of hours.

As he turned away from his work bench he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. As the Scot turned towards it, his vision was obscured by a hood thrown over his head. A sudden excruciating pain bit into the back of his skull sending Carson sliding into unconsciousness.


	8. Can this Day get any Worse?

Ronon paced up and down in front of the 'Gate, Rodney obsessively fiddled with his backpack making sure he had enough powerbars while Teyla stood calmly at the side waiting for Tollany to join them. The healer finally appeared, hurrying in, three docas accompanying her. She stopped and looked at the three members of the team; a slightly worried frown marred her face for a moment.

"Is there a problem?" Elizabeth asked the Athosian healer.

"No, there is no problem," Tollany replied, a smile pinned to her lips. "I was just surprised to see Dr McKay here. I had thought it would be just Ronon and Teyla who would accompany me."

"I promise I won't get in your way," Rodney reassured her. "You'll hardly know that I'm here. I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Well, maybe not a mouse one of your pets might try to chase me. I know that my cat used to chase mice all the time and the mice she chased were never very quiet. For such small creatures they made a terrible noise and…"

"Rodney," Elizabeth said amusement in her voice. "Be quiet."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Rodney replied. "I've just had a couple of mugs of coffee. And caffeine tends to make me talk a lot. Just tell me to be quiet and I'll promise I'll be as quiet as a . . ."

Before the scientist could start the mouse cycle again, Ronon and Teyla turned to him and chorused, "Rodney."

The scientist did manage to obey their command this time, and Elizabeth nodded to the Canadian manning the 'Gate controls awaiting her signal to dial out.

As the shimmering horizon appeared before them, Rodney glanced over at Tollany. For a moment she looked different; less human, more like one of her pets. He shook his head, as she turned to look at him, a strange look on her face. After a moment, she smiled at him, looking very much as she always did. Rodney decided that his imagination was definitely in hyper drive.

With a final nod to Elizabeth he turned and followed the rest of the team through the wormhole.

oOoOo

A dripping noise echoed through the pounding in Carson's brain. He tried to open his eyes but even that seemed painfully beyond him. Instead, he let out a deep sigh. All at once, gentle hands stroked his face, soothing away the edges of discomfort. Slowly, and very carefully, he opened his eyes a crack and found himself looking up into the familiar and very concerned face of Lt. Laura Cadman.

"Hey Carson, welcome back." Laura said softly, smiling gently. "You left us for quite a while there."

"Where are we?" Carson asked, trying to sit up, only to let out a groan as the world started to spin, and the whole percussion section took up a more frantic beat inside his skull.

"A wild guess…I'd say we're in a pretty nasty, cold, dark, and damp corner of Atlantis," Carson let his head sink back onto the young lieutenant's lap as she gently stroked his hair, easing some of the intense pain as the band played on in his head.

"How long have I been here?"

"About 6 hours," Laura replied. "I was getting a little worried about you, Doc" she admitted. "I thought they'd maybe hit you a little too hard."

"Don't worry…thick skull," he mumbled weakly, a small smile playing on his lips. The smile slowly faded as he slipped back into unconsciousness. But one question kept playing in his aching brain. "Why was Laura here?"

The thought kept pestering him, making him moan and struggle even in his unconscious state. His head tossing and turning as Laura did her best to prevent the Scot from hurting himself. A worried frown spread across her young face as she watched the man who meant so much to her sleep fitfully. She wasn't sure what was wrong with him but it seemed something more than just a blow to the head, however severe that might have been.

Across the room Maronna watched them. She'd hardly spoken a word since being thrown into their prison the previous day, but the concern she saw on the woman's face prompted her to speak.

"He has the Virus," she offered softly.

"Sorry?" Cadman asked, not sure if she'd heard correctly.

"He has the Virus," Maronna repeated. "It is a disease my people carry; it seeks out those with the Blood of the Ancestors."

"What can I do for him?" Laura asked, once again stroking Carson's hair.

"There is nothing that can be done," Maronna answered. "The disease simply runs its course. Many die…a few survive."

Laura looked at her in horror and then turned her gaze to Carson, a worried frown marring her young face.

oOoOo

As soon as they got through the 'Gate, Rodney sensed something was wrong. It was unlike him to make intuitive leaps except when it came to science, but something was definitely wrong. He glanced over at Teyla and it was obvious from the tension evident in her body that she felt it too. Ronon always expected the worst, always on guard, so there was no discernible difference in the Satedan.

As soon as the 'Gate shut down, Tollany turned and faced the three Lanteans.

"Where is this…device?" Ronon asked, abruptly.

"I believe it maybe by within the caves we used to shelter in," she smoothly answered, her smile never fading for a moment. That made Rodney even more suspicious. No-one smiled that much, not even Cadman.

Exchanging glances the team followed Tollany, Teyla and Ronon both with their guns at the ready, Rodney bringing up the rear, feeling safer with his friend between him and the strange healer.

As they approached the caves, they were momentarily blinded as the sun blazed over the top of the cliffs. Rodney put his hands up to shade his eyes, and turned to look at the others. The blindness left by the sun while his eyes adjusted meant he could only make out shadows, too many shadows. The group had grown from four to seven.

"Look out," he called to the other but his call came too late.

oOoOo

"Dr Weir," the voice came from behind her. She turned smoothly to face a security officer running to meet her, a worried frown on his face.

"Yes," she replied, not sure if she wanted to know what he was just about to tell her.

"We can't find Dr Beckett ma'am. We also believe Lt Cadman is missing."

For a moment, Elizabeth's mind took a leap of the romantic kind, but something in the security officer's look told her that no one suspected passion as a cause for the pair's disappearance.

"And?" she asked pointedly.

"We found blood in Dr Beckett's office," the security guard confirmed her fears. "He also left notes, it appears the doctor was working on the cure for the virus…and was possibly successful."

"Are the two related?" Elizabeth asked.

"We don't know yet, ma'am," the young man replied respectfully. "But Dr Biro and the others are administering the cure while we sweep the city for any sign of the Doctor and Laura. Sorry Lt Cadman."

Elizabeth turned to Radek who had been beside her when the security guard arrived.

"I'll check the sensors to see if they can find two people either on their own or together, who should not be on their own or together," Radek said, quickly putting his words into action.

Elizabeth hovered as he went to work. He muttered to himself continuously in Czech matching sensor readings to the known whereabouts of Atlantis' personnel, sweeping the unhabited areas.

"There is nothing unusual in the readings," Radek confirmed with a sigh of disappointment. "The only thing that is not adding up is that one of the Athosian new people is missing."

"Tollany is on the planet with Rodney, Ronon and Teyla," Elizabeth said.

"No," Radek responded. "That I took into account. There is one other missing."

"You've checked everywhere?" Elizabeth asked.

"Everywhere that we have sensors," Radek confirmed. "There are still several places where the sensors will not operate."

"And the Athosians are using one of those places, aren't they?" Elizabeth said, striding to the door of her office.

Before she could get very far, there was a call from the 'Gate technician.

"Dr Weir," the Canadian said. "We received a transmission from Tollany. There's been an accident on the planet, a rock fall. Teyla, Ronon and Dr McKay have been trapped in the caves. She believes they're hurt."

"Can this day get any worse?" Elizabeth asked no-one in particular.


	9. Life or Death

The next time Carson woke he was more lucid. But in many ways that only made things worse. Floating in pain dulled semi-consciousness somehow seemed more comforting then the cold stark reality of his prison.

"Hey," Laura said softly, Carson head still pillowed in her lap as she gently stoked his hair. "How ya feelin'?

"Like crap," he said, succinctly. Cadman chuckled, cautiously relieved he seemed a little more with it then before and allowing herself the luxury of hope that maybe the Athosian had been wrong.

"Who's she?" Beckett asked, looking over at Maronna, not feeling well enough to show his usual good manners.

"I am Maronna," the woman answered flatly.

"She says you've got some kinda virus," Cadman added. Her answer seemed to unsettle the Scot, a sudden look of confusion clouding his expression.

"I cannae have it," he said, struggling to sit up with her help. "It's…it's a sexually transmitted disease." He supplied after seeing Laura's questioning and slightly amused look.

"Well maybe you were infected some other way?" Laura asked still uncertain what the hell was going on but beginning to get the picture. "Like stickin ya'self with an infected needle or something?

"No," Carson said, still looking confused and more upset.

"The virus is only transmitted through the breeding process," Maronna stated. "There is no other way."

"Carson, I don't wonna pry…but did you sleep with someone recently?"

Carson blushed slightly but held her eyes steadily. "The only person I made love to was you, lass," he replied with sincerity.

Now it was Laura's turn to look confused. "But we haven't…" she said bluntly. "Well I guess we've kinda come close a few times…"

"But the other night," Carson heart lurched. "You came to me…you…you said you wanted me." He tried to explain, his nightmares coming back to haunt him.

The depth of hurt from her denials in his clear blue eyes was almost enough to make Laura wish she could tell him she remembered. Not that she could imagine forgetting something like that; it wasn't like she'd wanted him since she's first laid eyes on the man. Cadman sensed that this was something important going on here and pushed on.

"When did we…ya know?" she asked, gently.

"Two nights ago…I think…maybe three?" He ran a shaky hand through his hair, making it stand on end. "Things are a wee bit hazy." He smiled self-consciously and avoided eye contact.

"But I was here," Laura protested, once more confused and getting frustrated. "And you know I think I'd kinda remember…"

"But it was you," Carson argued sounding almost desperate. "Well…at least it looked like you…but . . ."

"What?"

"I jus' dont know," he replied, accent becoming stronger in his distress. "There was something no' right about her. Her hair did'nae feel right." Carson reached out and touched her hair. "And she did'nae smell like you. It just seemed…I..."

"I don't get it Carson, I mean I'm not gonna deny I wonna EVENTUALLY get you in bed an' all but I'd kinda like to be there when it happened!" She grinned and raised an eyebrow teasingly, hoping a little humour might calm him down a little. It was too cold in here for the Scot to be sweating so much, his agitated, laboured breathing loud in their cramped prison.

"I'm sorry, Laura," Carson said, his blue eyes full of guilt. "I thought it was you…I...You know I would'nae…do that…right?"

"That is why we did it," Maronna's voice cut through the conversation.

"What the hell do you mean?" Laura asked sharply. She felt helpless, not understanding what was going on was frustrating which only made her angry. She didn't blame Carson but was pissed someone was using her to get to him. Besides the whole thing sounded kinda…creepy.

"We knew that Dr Beckett would not be unfaithful to you. We needed to become you so that we could use him for our breeding purposes." Laura couldn't help but cringe at the blasé way the women said 'breeding purposes', unconsciously rubbing Carson's back to try and him calm.

"Why me?"

Suddenly things made sense, "The ATA gene" Laura guessed.

Maronna nodded. "Our people are an ancient race, almost as old as the Ancestors. They left us many wonders but only those with the Blood of the Ancestors could use them. Others have coveted these…gifts .We denied them. Over the centuries," Maronna continued. "it has made us many enemies, who created the virus…if they could not have the gift of the Ancestors, then neither could be."

"The virus," Carson interrupted. "I thought it was man-made. It was too specific to be natural."

"They infected us with this virus, many of my people died, so many we were forced to marry outside of our kind. The Blood of the Ancestors has become so weak we can no longer use the Ancestors gifts and have long sought a way to replenish our bloodlines."

"That's why you came here?" Laura asked incredulously.

Moronna nodded before almost guilty adding. "We did not realise we still carried the virus and could infect others."

"How many?" Laura asked no one had been sick when she'd been stuck in this hellhole.

"About 15 at the last count," Beckett croaked. He suddenly felt very ill again. His hand went to his throat to loosen his collar. He felt so hot, finding it hard to breathe.

"Carson!" Laura exclaimed, noticing the sudden deterioration in his condition. "Stay with me Carson."

"Laura…" he said softly. "I don't feel so good."

"You're gonna to be fine, Carson," she encouraged supporting his suddenly collapsing frame.

"No…lass…Not here…not without life support."

"Carson," Laura eased his solid frame back into her lap, terrified but not letting it show, the last thing he needed right now was to see her loose it. "You'll find a cure. I know you will."

"I found a cure," Carson said, fading fast. "…hope they gave it to the others."

"That's great! Carson….Carson listen to me." She shook him, determined to get his attention. "It's just a matter of time before they figure out we're missing and the cavalry comes runnin'" Laura encouraged, trying to stop him from slipping away for her.

"I'm no' sure it will be in time love," Carson whispered. "Wanted to tell you…" His eyes were startlingly blue as they suddenly opened wide and looked up into hers. "Wish…it had been you." He tried to give her one of his own cheeky smiles but it came out as more of a grimace. The meaning however wasn't lost on Cadman as she held him a little tighter.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Laura teased, biting her lip to keep herself together.

She could feel the heat radiating from Carson's body, he was burning up and fighting to stay conscious, finally slipping away as his breathing grew shallow and rapid. Laura looked up at Madonna, accusation in her eyes.

"We've gotta do something damn it," She snapped angrily, starring at the Athosian accusingly.

"I do not know how to help him."

"We need to get out of here," Laura responded, anger beginning to replace her fear. "We need to get Carson to the Infirmary. We have to save him."

Just as she finished, she felt Carson's body stiffen and then he started to convulse.

"No, Carson!" she cried. "Don't leave me, don't you dare die on me!"


	10. The Fight is On

Rodney opened his eyes slowly, cautiously, almost scared of what he might see. He was chained to a metal stake in the wall of the cave, his hands and feet were bound tightly. For some reason he got the feeling that the cave had been used as a prison before. Looking around slowly he discovered Tollany sitting quietly on one of the ledges at the far side of the cave. Ronon and Teyla were to his right. In front of each of them was a creature unlike anything Rodney had ever seen, even in this strange Galaxy. The creatures seemed to be partly human, partly feline, the two species strangely merging into one fearsome beast. The creatures kept keen watch over their Lantean captives, almost daring them to make a move.

Ronon was oblivious to their feral gaze, wrestling with his chains, muscles bulging as he tried to break free with brute force. The creature in front of him snarled, Ronon snarled back at it. For a moment the beast seemed slightly confused, it made a sound almost like the meow of a cat and turned to look at the other two of its kind in a questioning way. Tollany stood up and walked over to the creature, stroking it soothingly in much the same way she stroked her doca. A germ of a thought took root in Rodney's mind.

"They're the doca!" he exclaimed, a note of almost triumph in his voice.

"Rodney?" Teyla said, looking at him in concern.

"These creatures," Rodney said. "They're the doca Tollany brought to the planet." He glanced at Tollany, a smug look on his face belying the fact he was still very much a prisoner.

"You are correct Dr McKay," the healer replied. "These are my doca. This is their true form. And I would warn you to forget the gentle creatures you have known. In their true state the doca are hunters and killers."

"So are we," Ronon said emphatically.

"Excuse me," Rodney replied. "Scientist over here. I don't do the caveman bit. Some of us have a far more evolved skill set than that." The doca in front of him snarled bearing its fang-like teeth.

"Present company excepted, of course," Rodney added hastily.

"What do you plan to do with us?" Teyla questioned.

"That is up to Dr Weir," Tollany replied. "You are incentive to ensure that our requests are met."

"And what are your requests?" Teyla asked.

"Simple," Tollany replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "We wish to leave, along with our offspring and be granted safe passage."

"Of course," Rodney said. "We'll just let you march out of here, with those… overgrown kitties of yours after you've kidnapped us, held us to ransom…and wait a minute…did she say offspring? What offspring?"

Tollany smiled enigmatically and remained silent.

oOoOo

Elizabeth stood watching as John slowly rejoined the waking world. It felt strange to be standing vigil without Carson at her side. The gentle Scot always seemed to be there with words of comfort and a warm, reassuring presence. Beckett had been missing now for over 14 hours, there was no trace of him in the city or no clue as to what had happened.

"Hi," Elizabeth said softly as John's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, yourself," he offered back to her, with a curl of his lips. His eyes opened wider and Elizabeth could see comprehension returning to them. He looked around the Infirmary, as if looking for someone.

"What, no welcoming committee?" he asked, keeping his voice light. "I thought Carson at least would be here to see how many needles he could stick me with this time."

His attempt at humour fell on sombre ears. Elizabeth tried to smile in response, but her efforts were completely in vain, especially to someone who knew her as well as John did.

"Okay," he said, sitting up slightly in bed. "What's happened while I've been out of it? Don't tell me you've managed to loose Carson?"

"I'm afraid so," Elizabeth said, her lips quirking ironically. "And Cadman, and Rodney, Teyla and Ronon," she admitted ruefully.

"How can you manage to loose something as big as Ronon?" John asked, managing for a moment to make Elizabeth laugh.

"Once I find out myself, I'll let you know," she responded.

"Okay, so I fall ill and the place falls apart?"

"Oh, definitely, Colonel," Elizabeth said, her lips twitching. "We can't manage without you that's for sure."

"What really happened, Elizabeth?" John asked, serious for a moment.

Elizabeth quickly brought him up-to-date with the events that had transpired while he'd been unconscious, his body fighting the virus.

"Did Carson figure out what caused it?" John asked.

"Possibly, he believes it's sexually transmitted," Elizabeth said, regarding him, her eyebrow raised.

"Ah," John said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I take it from your response that's a possibility," Elizabeth said, trying not to smile.

"Well…" John drawled, trying to think of a way to explain his behaviour.

"You know, Elizabeth," he continued. "Its kinda weird. I not making excuses here, but…well it kinda felt like I didn't have an option to…ya know." He tried to explain, fighting a loosing battle to keep his dignity intact. "I know it doesn't make a lot f sense… but at the time it seemed ok..."

"Dr Weir," Dr Biro's voice interrupted them from behind the curtain.

"Yes," Elizabeth responded as the physician appeared around the curtains.

"I've carried out preliminary examinations of all the patients and they're all responding well to treatment. Carson was right; we think we've found the source of the virus. All of the personnel affected have confirmed having…sexual relations with the new Athosians."

"Thank you, Dr Biro," Elizabeth said smiling at her diplomatic choice of words. The other woman nodded in acknowledgment and went back to her rounds.

"It seems these new friends you brought back turned out not to be so friendly after all," Elizabeth said, looking at John ruefully.

"Or…a little too friendly," John said, returning her look with one of his own.

"I think it's time I had a little chat with our new friends," Elizabeth said. "And find out just what they are up to."

oOoOo

Carson lay sleeping in the corner; at least Laura hoped he was just sleeping. After the convulsions had finished, the Scot had slumped into unconsciousness. Since then he'd remained deathly still, his breathing so shallow Laura had to strain her eyes to see the pitiful rise and fall of his chest. Sweat gleamed on his ashen skin and even with very little medical training, it was obvious to the young woman he was very ill. Cadman was used to doing things, solving problems, and dealing with difficulties. It was frustrating just having to sit there and watch as Carson got worse before her eyes.

Suddenly, the door to their prison burst open. One of the Athosians appeared followed by two creatures Laura had never seen before. She watched them with a frightened sense of fascination as one of them prowled over to Maronna. It said something to her in a tongue she couldn't even begin to recognise, Moronna repling in the same language. The creature nodded and turned towards Carson. It walked over to the physician slumped form and kicked him none too gently.

"Hey!" Laura said, jumping to her feet in protest. She moved quickly over to Carson's side, trying to protect him. The creature swiped at her, its claws unsheathed. Laura jumped back, out of range of its inbuilt weapons drawing the creature with her. As it moved back towards Beckett again Laura dived at it, trying to remember some of the training sessions she'd had with Teyla. The creature was caught off balance, letting out a yelp as it fell to the ground under the weight of the human's attack. But with cat-like agility it was soon on its feet again, ready to attack. Laura placed herself between the creature and the Scot, ready to defend him with everything she had.

Beckett chose that moment to stir, moaning in his unconscious state, perhaps on some level aware of what was happening. The momentary distraction was even for the creature to pounce. It swiped at Cadman, ripping into her arm and sending her flying, crashing into the wall. Up to that point, the second creature had remained still, but it moved now with silken speed, grabbing Carson as its partner, stood watch over the fallen lieutenant.

The attack had knocked the wind out of Laura, momentarily stunning the young woman. Spurred on by adrenalin and desperation she struggled to her feet, only able to make it half way up before she slumped back down again clutching her knee in pain. She must have damaged her knee in the fall.

The creature standing watch over her snarled a grin of triumph and retreated quickly, following its partner who was now carrying Beckett. As she slumped on the floor in defeat, Laura punched the wall in frustration. She'd wanted to protect Carson…it was her job to protect him and the others like him and she'd failed.

"Just you wait, Mr Kitty," she muttered. "Next time you won't be so lucky."


	11. Tollany Takes Charge

A voice echoed round the cave Rodney, Teyla and Ronon were being held captive in.

"Tollany!" it said. "It is time you return to us. The humans have discovered the source of the virus, the search for the healer and his mate is getting closer."

Tollany nodded. "Very well," she said to the disembodied voice. "I shall return. But the doca will remain here to stand guard."

"What have you done to Carson?" Rodney demanded, forgetting his own position.

"That is of no consequence to you," Tollany replied, in a clipped tone. "Though I hope your last farewell to your friend was not acrimonious."

Real fear rippled though Rodney's eyes, mentally adding Carson and Cadman to his every growing list of things to worry about.

"You said that we are hostages," Teyla joined in the conversation. "But if you have Dr Beckett and Lt Cadman, why do you need us?"

"You are an inquisitive people," Tollany said. "Very well…taking the woman was expediency. We needed your Dr Beckett."

Ronon and Rodney exchanged an anxious glance. They knew that Carson could be very stubborn when forced into a corner. They'd found that out many a time under his care during visits to the Infirmary. They were both concerned about what he might do on this occasion, if he was being forced to help these people.

"I must go now," Tollany said her tone dismissive. "I have more important things to do." With that she vanished, before their astonished eyes.

"They must have transporter technology," Rodney muttered.

oOoOo

Tollany re-appeared amidst her people, before her, slumped between two doca was the human's healer. She had to admit that the human looked unwell. His face was grey and shining with sweat, hair drenched and plastered to his head, his breathing painfully harsh.

"What have you done to him, he was not to be unduly harmed?" she demanded of the doca.

"He has the Virus," one of them lisped.

"How ironic," Tollany said. "He has discovered a cure and yet is unable to heal himself." She smiled to herself, enjoying the paradox of the situation. But Sukara stepped up, a frown on her face.

"We have a problem," Sukara stated baldly. Tollany looked at her, a questioning eyebrow raised.

"We have found traces of the Virus in the breeding pods. The little ones will not survive without the cure."

"And none of you thought to take the cure along with the healer?" Tollany's tone was full of scorn. The doca managed to look sheepish, a feat in itself.

"This is what happens when I leave you to think," Tollany continued, her voice sharp. "You manage to make a mess of even the smallest task."

She spun round to two more doca standing by the door. "Go and retrieve some of the cure. I do not care how."

"There is none left," Sukara interupted. "They produced only enough to cure those already sick, no more."

"I lead a group of imbeciles," Tollany said, her voice vitriolic.

No-one dared to meet her eye. They were all too familiar with their leader's volatile temper; she was likely to lash out at anyone who came to her attention. Walking over to Carson, she placed her hand under his chin, and roughly raised his head. Looking directly into his dulled eyes, she smiled. It was not a nice smile. It was the type of smile that never reached the eyes and did little to soften her face.

"It looks like we have a use for you after all, human," she said with a certain amount of malice. "Let us see how clever you are. You created the cure once. You will do it again, so that we may treat our young. Then, if there is enough to save them all, we may allow you some of the cure too."

Carson looked back at her, his eyes dulled with fever. His thoughts were so chaotic that it took him a moment to work out the flaw in her plan.

"I need the blood of someone who has fought off the virus…" he said, his voice weak.

"That would be your Colonel Sheppard?" Tollany asked. Carson did not respond, not sure of what she would do to John to get his blood.

The Athosian merely smiled at his silence, turning to the doca again.

"Bring me Colonel Sheppard's blood," she ordered. "I do not care how much you leave in his veins when you have finished."

"No!" Carson exclaimed. "You need him alive. It might take more than a sample to create all the anti-virus you need…I…need healthy blood…If…If you kill him…you kill your cure."

His outburst exhausted Carson, who slumped even more between his two captors.

"Put him down and let him rest," Tollany ordered. "We will need him later."

The doca let Carson fall to the ground with a thump. He let out a moan and then lay still. Tollany whirled round as one of her followers appeared through the door.

"Dr Weir wishes to speak to our leader," the follower said.

"Very well," Tollany replied. "Is the area secure?"

"Yes," Sukara replied. "The doca are at their watch posts and there are no sensors in this area for them to determine how many of us there are."

"Good," Tollany replied. "Ensure you have a lock on my position at all times. When I give you the signal, return me here."

"I will," the younger woman replied. "They do not detected our transporting abilities, and have yet to counter them."

With that assurance, Tollany left to meet Elizabeth.

oOoOo

Elizabeth was pacing up and down, or doing her best to in the confined space of her office. There were times on Atlantis when everything seemed to go wrong at once; this was one of those times. She had a rescue team on the planet trying to free Rodney and the others. They'd had no further communication from the team or the Athosian since Tollany's initial contact. The search for Carson and Laura wasn't going well either. There was no trace of her missing people and even if they were still on Atlantis, they were out of the occupied areas and sensor range.

The only good news was that John, Lorne and the others were responding well to the treatment Carson had developed before vanishing. In fact, John was well enough recovered to be sitting behind her desk, watching her pace.

"You know, Elizabeth," he drawled. "If you're gonna keep pacing like that, you really should get a bigger office."

She rewarded him with a quelling look and was about to add a retort when their attention was drawn to the woman walking towards the office.

"Tollany!" she exclaimed with surprise. "I don't understand…how did you…Where are my people?" Weir was immediately suspicious.

John had jumped to his feet and was now standing beside Elizabeth. There was something…wrong, Tollany seemed different somehow, almost feline with an air of authority.

"The others are fine…for the moment," Tollany said, her voice sharp.

"What do you mean 'for the moment'?" John demanded, his hackles rising.

"Has this got something to do with the virus your people appear to be spreading?" Elizabeth asked. "Have they become infected?"

"The Virus was unfortunate," Tollany said. "But we had our reasons."

"Then perhaps you'd like to share them with us," John retorted.

"As you wish Colonel Sheppard," Tollany said. "We needed your seed, the seed of those with the Blood of the Ancestors. My people were decimated by the Virus; there is nought but a trace of the Ancestors blood left among us. We needed to replenish it." She stated with brutal honesty.

"So I guess that explains your little seduction games." Sheppard commented his voice warningly even.

"You all seemed fairly willing," Tollany said a touch of irony in her voice.

"And what do Rodney, Teyla and Ronon have to do with this?" Elizabeth asked.

"They are …incentive to ensure our safe passage from this city," Tollany answered.

"So now you're threatening us?" John asked.

"I prefer to think of it as persuasion," Tollany replied.

"What about Dr Beckett and Lt Cadman?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you have something to do with their disappearance?"

"Lt Cadman was collateral damage," Tollany said dismissively. "Dr Beckett I'm afraid is far more valuable to us, we will not be returning him to you."

"Now wait a minute," John said, taking a step towards her. "You can't just take one of MY people and expect to get away with it."

"We have already taken him," Tollany pointed out. "And he will produce the cure for us. If he does not, he condemns himself to death. He, too, has the Virus. And he will die if he does not replenish the cure."

"But he needs something to produce the anti-virus," John said. "He can't just produce it out of thin air."

"I know, Colonel Sheppard," Tollany replied. "And that is why you are going to help us."

"Over my dead body," John retorted.

"If that is what you wish…" Tollany replied. With almost inhuman speed she reached out and grabbed his arm, giving the signal to operate the transporter. Before the astonished eyes of Elizabeth, both Tollany and John vanished.


	12. Stimulating

Sheppard was taken utterly by surprise when Tollany made her move, transporting them both out of Elizabeth's office in the blink of an eye. When they re-materialised in a cold, dark part of Atlantis he stumbled slightly, quickly regaining his balance and composure. The scene in front of him was not re-assuring, faced with all the people they had brought back to Atlantis and three times as many creatures. They kinda reminded him of the doca but doca were small, cuddly, pet-like creatures, there was nothing tame about these beasts. They were tall humanoids with a generous dose of big cat mixed in.

The doca nearest John snarled displaying an awesome set of teeth however, his own safety was soon forgotten when he saw Carson. The Scot was slumped on the ground, and looked so bad that John's first thought was that his friend was already dead. However, as he watched, Carson moved slightly and groaned. Ignoring the others, John went to the doctor's side and crouched down.

"Hey, buddy," he said softly. "You still with us?" Carson's eyes opened, still a vivid blue despite his suffering.

"Just about," The Scot whispered so softly John had to strain to hear him. "You're looking better."

"I wish I could say the same for you."

Turning to Tollany Sheppard barely managed to contain his anger. "Can't you help him?" he asked. "How the hell do you you expect him to produce the anti-virus for you?"

"That is where you will play your part, Colonel."

"I thought I was the blood supply," John said, his eyebrow rising quizzically. "But now you want me to be the lab technician too?"

"Do you not wish to help your friend, to save his life?" Tollany challenged.

"That's not the point," John responded. Before he could continue any further, Carson started to moan beside him, John turned his attention back to the Scot.

"It's okay, Carson," he said softly. "I'll get us through this. I promise."

But the physician wasn't able to respond his body succumbing to more convulsions, Sheppard immediately moved to hold his friend down.

"You've got to do something," John said, turning on Tollany angrily.

He felt so helpless, and so frustrated. If the roles were reversed, Carson would be able to help him, would do anything to help him. Tollany nodded to two of her people, who stepped up to Carson.

"What are gonna do?" John asked suspiciously, straining to hold his friend and prevent the Scot from hurting himself as the fit continued.

"What you asked," Tollany said. "We want him alive as much as you do…At least until he has produced the cure."

One of the Athosians took out a syringe and injected Beckett's prone form, John watching on. Almost immediately his convulsions ceased, breathing became easier again, his body sagging limply into John's arms. To the colonel's eyes, he still looked more dead than alive.

"Give it time," Tollany said. "The medicine will give him strength…at least for an hour or two."

"If you've got medicines that strong, why do you need our help?" John asked.

"The medicine is useful to allow those who are weak to appear strong," Tollany replied. "But it can take its toll on the body. Many hearts are not strong enough to withstand its effects."

"I thought you said you want him alive," John barked at her, easing Carson to the ground and standing to confront her.

"We want him well enough to prepare the cure," she answered. "After that, his health is of no concern to us."

John moved towards her menacingly, anger overruling natural caution, his usual calm and charming façade disappearing.

"If you threaten one of my people, you threaten me, and I don't like threats. They make me angry, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Tollany just looked at him, an infuriatingly enigmatic smile on her face.

oOoOo

Once Tollany left the cave, the doca on guard seemed to relax. One of them was so relaxed in fact it was almost asleep. Despite the fact they could hear the rescue party working on the other side of the manufactured rock fall, none of them seemed terribly concerned.

Ronon watched them through narrowed eyes. His military training had taught him to assess the situation thoroughly before taking any action. At first, he wondered if the lethargy shown by the doca was an illusion. Ronon, himself, had been accused of using his appearance of indolence to hide the speed of his reactions.

After studying them carefully, Ronon came to the conclusion that they were as lethargic as they appeared. The big Satedan managed to catch Teyla's eye and discreetly signal that he was about to do something. The Athosian nodded to confirm her understanding.

There was no point in trying to let Rodney know he was up to something. The scientist seemed completely unable to remember even the basic signals. He would just have to be surprised when he sprang into action.

Ronon waited for a moment when the doca's attention was focused away from them. His chance came when their rescuers managed to cause a minor rock fall on the inside of the cave. While the creatures were distracted, the Satedan had been working steadily on loosening his bonds and broke free quickly, springing to his feet. He'd knocked out the doca nearest to him, before the other two even had chance to react. Grabbing the weapon which had fallen from the unconscious doca's hands, he trained it on the remaining two, seeing genuine fear in the creature's eyes. Ronon suspected that the doca's appearance was often enough to intimidate people into compliance, but when challenged their bullying tactics subsided into fear.

"Drop your weapons!" The big man ordered.

The two doca looked at each other, snarled a comment and reluctantly did as they were told. Ronon tossed a knife to Teyla who undid her bindings moving to release Rodney's. Picking up the doca's discarded weapons, he handed one to Teyla, motioning for her to cover him whilst he tied them up, including the unconscious one. Once restrained, the doca sat huddled in the corner whining like frightened animals.

"Hello?" Rodney yelled through the rock to the rescue team, letting out a yelp of surprise as his call caused a minor rock fall.

"Be careful, McKay!" Ronon suggested.

"A bit late with the warning," Rodney said grumpily.

Teyla was rummaging through the items that Tollany had left. After a moment, she turned to the others, triumphantly, holding up their comm links. Handing the others theirs, she put on her headset and made radio contact.

"This is Teyla," she said. "We were being held prisoner but we are now free. We will begin to clear the entrance from this side also, however please be advised we are already experiencing minor rock falls. I believe the cave is unstable"

"This is Simpson," came the reply. Rodney frowned for a moment before he matched the name to a face. "We'll be careful, ma'am," the other man continued. "Don't worry, folks, we'll get you out of there in no time."

oOoOo

Laura Cadman sat slumped against the wall of her prison feeling frustrated and helpless married with a serious case of 'pissed off'. Even with all her training, there was nothing she could do to help Carson. And with her knee banged up and swollen as hell, she wasn't going to be much use in a fight. Slamming her fist into the floor, she almost welcoming the additional pain.

"Why do you do that?" Maronna asked.

"Because . . ." Laura tailed off. She didn't really know why she did it, but it did sorta help, perversely.

"Why'd they put you in here, anyway?" Laura asked. "It's been buggin' me since you arrived."

Maronna looked at her fellow prisoner for a moment, slightly confused by her words. Then the frown left her face, finally understanding the human's question.

"I disagreed with Tollany, she chose to punish me with imprisonment," Maronna said.

"Wow," Laura said. "If that's all it takes with her, I'd be in here permanently."

Maronna smiled. "Tollany will not stand dissention. Her word is law and all must obey. I must admit that I have found that trying at times."

"Just at times?" Laura asked. "What do they want with Carson?" Laura changed the subject to something more important, dispensing with the small talk.

"I am unsure," Maronna admitted. "I suspect it is to do with the Virus and the cure that he has created. We are still vulnerable to this Virus."

"But he's in no fit state to help anyone, even himself," Laura said, real concern in her voice.

"I suspect Tollany will help him find the strength," Maronna said, her voice strangely sad.

"And how the hell will she manage that?" Laura asked.

"There is a treatment she has developed," Maronna explained. "It helps people who are weak to become strong."

"Okay," Laura said. "That sound like a bad thing?"

"It gives them strength," Maronna continued. "But there is a price to pay in doing so, it strains the heart, damaging it beyond repair with repeated use. If the person is sick it can take little to have…disastrous affects."

"That's it!" Laura exclaimed, struggling to her feet. "I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit by and do nothing while that bitch kills Carson."

Laura was determinedly hobbling towards the door when it opened on cue, John Sheppard stumbling in after being pushed from behind by one of the doca. With him, suspended between two other doca was Carson still looking more dead than alive.

"Carson?" Laura said, immediately moving over to her friend.

"Tollany's just doped him up with something." He joined the lieutenant at Carson's side.

"It could kill him, Sir," Laura said, fear in her eyes.

"I know," John responded quietly, not wanting to meet her gaze. "I know," he repeated.


	13. The Citadel

_**Thanks for all the Reviews – it's very encouraging to read them all.**_

_**The end of this chapter was written especially for TJ - and it got the expected response - I think ARGHHHHH was the word used.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

It took about half an hour and several more minor cave-ins before they were freed. Although the cave was big enough to prevent the worse of Rodney's claustrophobia, he was still feeling more than slightly anxious to be out and into the open. The minute an opening big enough to allow his passage was cleared, the physicist threw caution to the wind wriggled through to freedom.

"You took your time," he said, rounding on Simpson and dusting down his uniform to cover his embarrassment.

"Sorry, Dr McKay," Simpson responded. "We worked as quickly as we could."

"And we appreciate your efforts," Teyla put in quickly, before Rodney could complain further as she made a more dignified exit.

"We'd better get back," Ronon said, cutting through the pleasantries.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Simpson asked, looking over at the doca who were being carried out by some of his men.

"Take them back to Atlantis and see what their leader has to say about it," Ronon suggested.

"No-one move!" a voice rang through their discussions.

Ronon raised his stunner and spun in the direction of the voice. Turning, it quickly became apparent they were surrounded by several creatures, very similar to the doca and all holding weapons.

"Drop your weapons!" the voice demanded.

Simpson looked to Ronon for confirmation, carefully doing as asked when the big Satedan nodded, and carefully lowered his gun.

"We mean you no harm," Teyla said. "We are peaceful explorers."

"Then why are you armed?" the creature asked.

"Self-defence," Ronon rumbled.

"Then you are well defended," their opponent said. "Take them," he ordered the others encircling the group. "We must take them to the Citadel."

oOoOo

Carson slowly regained consciousness. At first he was just vaguely aware of the rumble of voices. The voices coalesced into familiar patterns.

"Laura…" he said softly.

The young lieutenant turned to him quickly, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"Carson," she said. "About time you decided to wake up."

"How're you feeling?" Sheppard asked.

"Colonel," Carson acknowledged. "Once I work that out, you'll be the very first to know."

"Look, Carson," John continued. "Tollany pumped you full of some sorta stimulant to let you produce more of the anti-virus. But it's not good for your heart."

"Aye," Carson said. "I wondered why my heart was racing. I didn't think it was just the presence of this lovely lady." His eyes managed to twinkled as he looked up at Laura.

She smiled back at him.

"How very heart-warming," Tollany said from the door, her voice full of irony. "I am glad to see that you are recovering Dr Beckett. Now you will produce more of the cure for our offspring."

"And if I refuse?" Carson asked, struggling to sit up.

"Then I think your 'lovely lady' will be the first to suffer the consequences."

Carson's eyes met Laura's. He couldn't put her life at risk. Even if she wasn't so important to him, he wouldn't put another's life at risk. He'd hurt too many people since his arrival in the Pegasus Galaxy already.

"Very well then," he said, sighing. "If you put it like that who am I to refuse?"

"Excellent," Tollany said, with her false smile in place. "Colonel," she continued, turning to John. "We will need your services too."

John stood up and helped Carson to his feet. He didn't see any option other than to play along for the time being. All he could do was watch, wait and try to protect his friend as best he could until the Calvary came running.

oOoOo

The Citadel was not a building, but rather a complex, interconnected series of caves. The entrance was very small, with walls closed in on each side. Rodney could feel the rate of his breathing increasing, Teyla gave him an anxious glance, the last thing he needed was for his claustrophobia to kick in. Thankfully for Rodney, the enclosed corridor soon gave way to an open auditorium. In the middle of it was raised a dais where five more of the doca-like creatures stood.

"Ah," said one of them, coming towards the Lanteans, "our guests have arrived. I am Radolf."

"Guests?" Rodney exclaimed. "Well…if that's what you call it, we didn't exactly have an option here."

"I am sorry that you feel threatened," Radolf replied. "It was not our intention but we are curious as to why you have had taken prisoner three of our people."

"These are your people?" Teyla asked.

"Do you not see the resemblance?" Radolf said, a note of humour in his voice.

"Of course," Teyla replied. "But these beings came to us, along with others claiming to be of our kind. They claimed the doca were their pets."

"It appears you are familiar with another of my people, you have met Tollany?" one of the other on the dais interrupted. The leader nodded.

"You know Tollany?" Rodney asked. "That's great. More conniving creatures who infect and imprison people."

"Infect people?" Radolf's voice rose in obvious surprise.

"Yes," Teyla replied. "We believe your people carry a sickness…a virus." The creatures on the dais exchanged worried glances.

"How many of your people have died so far?" Radolf asked.

"None," Ronon replied. "We found a cure."

Again Radolf looked surprised. "We were never able to do that."

"We have a very good doctor," Teyla replied. "He has managed to find cures to many things."

"Where is Tollany now?" Radolf asked.

"We suspect she has gone back to our home after leaving us a prisoner of the other doca."

"I should tell you," Radolf said. "That to us, Tollany is a criminal. She has broken all the codes we live by. Do you know what she wants with your people."

"She said something about offspring," Rodney replied.

"It is what I was afraid of," Radolf said.

"But Tollany looks nothing like you," Ronon stated, a puzzled frown on his face.

"Did she look like this?" Radolf asked. Before their eyes, he changed into human form.

Teyla gasped, and took a step backwards.

"We have the ability to change our shape," Radolf stated. "It was a gift given to us by the Ancestors, along with many pieces of relics."

"You have ancient technology?" Rodney asked, an eager light coming into his eyes.

"We were bestowed with many gifts," Radolf confirmed. "But none of my people are able to operate them now. Over the generations the Blood of the Ancestors has become too weak. We believe that is why Tollany targeted your people. The Blood of the Ancestors flows in many of you. If that blood can flow in the body of our offspring, then we would have the protection of the technology."

"So she wants them as mates?" Ronon asked.

"It would seem likely," Radolf admitted.

"We need to warn Elizabeth," Rodney said. "If Tollany is back there, creating havoc, they need to know what she's up to."

"You are free to return," Radolf said. "But I would make one request. Allow me to return with you. Tollany is one of my people. I feel it is my responsibility to help with her apprehension."

"We will ask Dr Weir, our leader, if she will agree to this," Teyla said.

oOoOo

John was watching Carson with concern. Although the Scot appeared stronger than he had earlier, he was still far from well. His face was unnaturally pale, making his eyes seem huge, his dark hair and eye lashes painfully stark against his skin. The hand putting a slide under the microscope was shaking. In all the times John had watched Carson work, both on himself and others, he had never noticed the doctor's hand shake.

"Carson," he said, gently. "Maybe you should take a break."

"The quicker I get this done, the quicker we can get out of here."

"Do you honestly believe that Tollany is just gonna let us walk outta here?" John asked.

"Of course not," Carson replied. "But she's not going anywhere until their wee ones are cured. This might give Elizabeth a chance to do some fancy negotiations."

Carson worked for a couple of hours perfecting the anti-virus. John had never watched him worked as closely as this and gained a new respect for the Scot. His levels of concentration matched Rodney's on a good day; his patience and perseverance were equally as impressive.

Eventually, Carson sat back, with a weary sigh. Impossibly, he looked even paler than before, and was shivering even though the room was adequately heated.

"Well," he said, turning to John and managing to conjure a smile. "I think that's as good as I can make it."

"Want me to let our 'friends' know?" John asked.

"No need," Tollany replied, appearing in the doorway as if by magic.

"Is there enough here for all the breeding pods?" Tollany asked, picking up a vial from the work bench.

"I'm no' too sure," Carson replied. "You'll have a better idea than I do how much you need."

John looked at Carson closely. The doctor had said to him while they were working that there was more than enough for the task in hand. Sensing his confusion the Scot turned and caught John's eye, giving him a wink.

"Well," Tollany said. "It seems you will remain in our company a little while longer gentleman."

Realisation dawned on John; if they needed more of the anti-virus, both John and Carson remained indispensable. Even when he was half dead, the doctor was a step ahead of him.

John turned to give Carson a slap on the back, but changed his plan when he saw the look on his friend's face. Carson had gone ashen, his eyes squeezing shut as his face creased with pain, and he clutched at his chest. John grabbed him before his friend could fall, gently lowering him to the ground and quickly checking over. He sat back on his heels almost in disbelief a moment later, his eyes full of fear. He couldn't find a pulse and Carson wasn't breathing.


	14. Sensors

Elizabeth stood waiting for them as they came through the wormhole. Her welcoming smile tried to hide her anxiety, but it didn't quite mange to, at least not to those who knew her well.

She stepped forward to greet Radolf, her smile slightly wider. Her face hid her surprise at the sight of the doca leader. He was unlike any of the others of his kind that she had seen. He did not have the human form that Tollany adopted, or the pet-like form of the doca she had encountered. But her diplomatic training allowed her to hid her surprise.

"Welcome to Atlantis," she said to Radolf. "I'm Dr Elizabeth Weir."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr Weir," Radolf replied. "I am sorry my people have caused you and your people so much harm."

"Have you found Carson yet?" Rodney interrupted. "Or Cadman?"

Elizabeth's smile faltered. "No, I'm afraid not. And Colonel Sheppard is now missing, too. Tollany took him."

"Ah…" Rodney replied. "She has some kind of transporter technology."

"I am afraid that is one of the few pieces of the Ancestors' technology that we can still operate," Radolf said.

"Has Radek tired to extend the internal sensor's range to scan the areas of the city not covered?" Rodney asked.

"He's working on it now," Elizabeth confirmed.

"Well, I'd better go to see what sort of mess he's making of it," Rodney replied, setting off in the direction of the science labs.

"We also have teams out searching for them," Elizabeth added.

"With your permission, we would like to join those teams." Teyla stated, as Ronon stood at her side, nodding his confirmation of her word. Weir gave them a sharp nod of agreement, and they were gone before she could blink.

Dismissing the rest of the military personnel to follow the others, she turned to her attention back to the new doca leader. "Radolf, perhaps you would care to join me in my office and we can see if you have any suggestions that might be of help?"

"It would be my pleasure, Dr Weir."

oOoOo

"Revive him!" Tollany's voice cut through John's worry, as he knelt beside his friend.

One of the doca sprang forward with a needle. It bent down to push back Carson's sleeve and injected something into his arm.

For a moment there was no reaction. John didn't take his eyes of the doctor as he lay as still as death. Then suddenly, the Scot's body jerked, and his eyes flew open. John released the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding while Beckett sucked in air like a landed fish, gasping for breath.

"Carson?" he said, putting his hand on the other man's arm. "You okay?"

Carson's eyes met his and held his gaze for a moment, a slightly confused look in the doctor's eyes; his breathing calming to short rapid panting.

"Aye," Carson answered, eventually. "I think so."

With the help of the Colonel and doca who had given him the injection, the Scot got unsteadily to his feet.

"What did you give him?" John demanded, turning to confront Tollany.

"More of the stimulant," she replied dismissively.

"You just saw what that did to him!"

"Colonel," Carson said, putting a restraining hand on the military man's arm. "Just let it be."

"You were all but dead and…" John said.

"Aye, but now I'm definitely alive," Carson responded, with a gentle smile.

John didn't look happy but realised they weren't in any position to challenge Tollany, not with ten armed doca surrounding them.

"Take them back to the cell," Tollany ordered. Two doca jumped to follow her orders, John helping the Scot make his way along the corridors to their prison. The doctor was obviously still weak and stumbled along on unsteady legs, Sheppard supporting him to prevent his friend from collapsing.

The Colonel was ironically glad to finally reach their prison; at least Carson would be able to rest. The door was opened and the two men were roughly pushed in, falling to the floor before the door was slammed behind them. Laura struggled to her feet, shuffling to their sides. Maronna joined her, helping John to his feet, as Laura tried to help Carson to at least sit up. But the doctor had reached the end of his strength and lay slumped on the floor almost completely out of it.

"What happened to him, Sir?" Laura asked voice steady but eyes betraying her concern.

"We almost lost him," John admitted. "They gave him more of the drug, it seemed to revive him."

Maronna nodded. "That is the pattern with the stimulant," she said. "If they continue to use it, eventually the heart cannot be re-started."

"How much more can he take?" John asked.

"It varies from person to person, depending on their strength," Maronna said. "But I have never known someone to survive more then five dose so close together."

"How many has Carson had?" Laura asked.

"Four, I think," Sheppard said. "We need to make sure they don't give him another."

oOoOo

Rodney pushed his fellow scientist out of the way. Since he'd arrived in the lab, they'd been working frenetically trying to find a way to scan the damaged sections using the existing and working sensors to find their friends.

"They must be in the blackout areas where the sensors don't reach," Radek said.

"Obviously," Rodney snapped back. "But if we can adapt the sensors we do have and enhance them, the way we've been testing, then we might just be able to find them."

"But the last time we tried to enhance sensors, we burnt them out," Radek pointed out. "We were without sensors for 20 hours."

"I know," Rodney replied. "But I think I know where you went wrong."

"I went wrong," Radek exclaimed indignantly. "You were as involved as I. Me being wrong . . ." The Czech continued to mutter away to himself in his own language,

"See, here," Rodney replied, ignoring the other scientist's mutterings. "If we take this into account when rerouting the sensors, it should compensate for the overload and allow us to extend their range into the blackout areas without overloading."

"I still think it is dangerous," Radek contested.

"What's dangerous?" Elizabeth asked, coming up behind them.

"We think we can extend the sensors so we can find those that you've lost," Rodney said, with his usual tact. Elizabeth's only response was to raise her eyebrows.

"The best case scenario we find Sheppard and Beckett, worst we at least narrow the search area down." Rodney continued, oblivious to the eybrows.

"You forget more worst case, there is still a danger that we might overload the sensors again," Radek put in.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth said, turning to her Chief Scientist.

"I've compensated." The Canadian ground out with obvious irritation aimed in Radek's direction.

Elizabeth studied him for a moment. Rodney's over-confidence had caused problems before, blowing up a large part of a solar system notwithstanding. But he had often pulled off the impossible too. And despite the fact that all available personnel were searching the city for Carson, John and the others, no-one was any closer to finding them.

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed, after consideration. "But take every precaution you can."

"As always," Rodney said a jaunty grin on his face. Radek just threw up his hands in exasperation.

McKay immediately turned back to his computer, bashing away at the keyboard with renewed vigour, his focus now dedicated to the information streaming across the display. Elizabeth continued to watch as he consulted with Radek, waiting.

"Ok I think we're ready to try it, Elizabeth," Rodney said.

"Are you sure about this, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, one more time.

"Of course," Rodney replied.

"Very well, then, put it into operation."

Rodney tapped out a sequence on his computer and immediately the sensor readings on the screen started to spring into action. A map of the city was overlaid with signals showing various glowing dots indicating life signs. The areas which were not covered by sensors showed in grey. Gradually, the grey areas began to shrink, all however, remaining unoccupied.

Rodney and Elizabeth watched the map, while Radek kept an eye on the systems readouts. Suddenly, before Rodney and Elizabeth's eyes, a previously unsensored area of the city sprang into life, filled with activity, little glowing dots multiplying rapidly.

"Found them!" Rodney exclaimed, just as a warning siren went off.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It is an overload in the power conduits," Radek said.

"Which ones?" Rodney asked, pushing Radek out of the way to see for himself.

"In the area where we found the life signs," Radek said.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth said warningly.

"I don't know," Rodney admitted, a look of almost fear in his eyes. "The last time we had a build up like this, there was an explosion in the area affected. It destroyed three rooms. We had to rebuild them completely."

oOoOo

Laura was sat beside Carson watching Sheppard pace while keeping one eye on the Scot's head pillowed in her lap. He seemed to be sleeping more easily, but his breathing was laboured and his colour was so pale his eyelashes were dark crescents against his cheek. She brushed a stray lock of sweat dampened hair from his forehead, feeling the heat radiating off the sick man.

"Colonel," Laura said, replacing her lap with a rolled up jacket and struggling to her feet. "We need to do something. We can't just sit here and let Carson die."

"I know," John replied. "I'm working on it."

"Then maybe work a bit harder . . . Sir," Laura replied, unable to control her temper. The rising argument stopped short when a noise started to echo through the room.

"What the hell . . . ." John stated, turning to face its source.

The next moment he was thrown to the floor by the force of an explosion that tore through the room.


	15. Escape

Radek was frantically working trying to find what damage the City had suffered as a result of the overload, fingers frenetically working over the keyboard. He stopped, sighed, and sat back. The others were looking at him expectantly.

"The power conduits affected were in the area where we have found new life signs," he stated. "There is extensive damage."

He looked at Rodney, finding a stricken look in the Canadian's blue eyes. It was one thing to destroy five-sixths of a solar system, but it was quite another to have possibly destroyed friends.

"Dr Weir," a familiar voice sounded in Elizabeth's comm-link. "It is Teyla. We are in the affected area. There is considerable damage, but there are still some doca alive, and also armed. We need more security teams in this area."

"Understood," Elizabeth replied. "Any sign of Colonel Sheppard, Dr Beckett or Lieutenant Cadman?"

"Not yet," Ronon replied. "But we have not completed our search."

"Very well," Elizabeth responded. "Keep me informed. Weir out!"

oOoOo

John woke up to gentle hands on his body. They felt familiar and skilled but unsteady.

"Hold still, Colonel," said the gentle brogue that usually accompanied those hands.

"Carson?"

"Aye," the doctor replied. "The very same."

"You were unconscious?"

"Aye. It's amazing what half a ton of bricks does to wake you up. No, don't move yet," the doctor added quickly, as John tried to sit up.

"Cadman and the doca?" John asked.

"We're both fine," Laura's voice called from across the room.

Eventually, Carson's hands finished their examination and he allowed John to sit up. The colonel was able to see the extent of the damage for the first time. They were no longer in a prison but rather a room with only three walls and none of them complete.

"What happened?" John asked.

"I'm no engineer sir, but I'd say a power conduit blew," Cadman answered. "Saves having to fight our way outa here."

John immediately got to his feet and swayed. Carson put out his hand to steady the taller man, then winced as John put more of his weight on the doctor than the Scot could bear.

"Doc," John said, taking the other man by the shoulders. "You really okay? You look like crap."

"You're not exactly a sight for sore eyes, yourself, colonel," the doctor replied with a gentle smile.

Before John could probe more deeply, they heard the sound of voices coming from the corridors now open to view. There were doca coming their way.

"Better get a move on," John said, looking round at the others. "Before our 'friends' get here."

John checked out their escape routes, casting an eye over his friends and wondered just how far their little group of walking wounded would get. Prior experience told John he was suffering from concussion. Cadman could barely put any weight on her knee and Carson looked more dead than alive. All that was keeping the doctor going was the stimulant Tollany had given him. and it was obvious it was running out fast. John dreaded to think what would happen to his friend once the drug finally wore off. Only Maronna could come anywhere near to being described as fit. And John didn't trust her at all.

The group inched their way out of the room carefully avoiding the fallen rubble and heading away from the sound of the doca, hoping to find an escape route. There seemed to be noise all around them, the area teeming with people. Sheppard wasn't sure who was friend and who was foe and with the doca's ability to change shape, foes might appear as friends and there was no way of telling the difference.

As they turned a corner, they came upon two fallen doca. Sheppard picked up the weapons they'd been carrying and gave one to Cadman. She was managing surprisingly well, now that they were on the move, every inch the tough marine. Though John suspected she would feel the effects of it later when the adrenalin wore off.

Carson, on the other hand, was looking worse by the minute. His face was even greyer than before, John had not thought that possible.The Scot's eyes seemed unfocused and he was burning up, sweat poring down his face. When they stopped to retrieve the weapons, John guided the doctor towards one of the remaining intact walls as a support. The Scot slid down and was now sitting on the floor, his head bent over his knees, his breathing laboured. John and Laura exchanged anxious glances while they gave him a moment to rest.

"Times up Carson, we need to keep moving." The physician looked at him, through weary eyes as Sheppard hauled him to his feet.

"Look...John" he said, unusually using the colonel's first name. "I'm no' going to be able to go much further. Leave me here, get some more of your men, then come back for me."

"I don't leave anyone behind Doc," John said emphatically, pulling the other man's arm over his shoulder, and bearing his weight. "Let's go!"

They moved along the corridors, ducking into rooms when they heard any sounds of pursuit. Most of the rooms could only be opened by those with the ATA gene and that gave the Lanteans an advantage. They were getting closer to the edge of the occupied areas, the problem was there were even more doca controlling the area. John wondered where they had all come from and how many more had been smuggled into the city. Sheppard made the decision to turn back towards the more damaged area of city. If he knew Elizabeth, she would surround the area, saturate it with security personnel and close them in, forcing a stalement and the opportunity to negociate.

Hauling Carson along, John back-tracked their route into the doca occupied areas. Maronna followed along behind him, Laura bringing up the rear keeping an eye open for anyone who might be following them. As the group made their way along the corridors they heard a strange wailing noise. John stopped for a moment, listening. He glanced questioningly at Cadman who just shook her head. The effect on Maronna, however, was startling. She stopped in her tracks and stood looking stunned. her eyes were wide open, unblinking. Her body started to vibrate, as she began to hum in response to the wailing. Laura put her hand on the doca's arm.

"Maronna?" she said, gently shaking her. She glanced at John, whose puzzled look matched her own.

The doca suddenly started to move, almost compulsively, heading towards the mournful wailing. Cadman moved to try and stop her but John shook his head.

"Let her go," he said. "I don't think we can stop her anyway."

As the doca moved relentlessly onward, John, Laura and a semi-conscious Carson followed her. The sound of the wailing got closer, and louder, the corridors were full of doca, all reacting in the same way as Maronna. Some of them passed right by the Lanteans, without giving any indication they'd noticed them.

"Ok, thats...odd," John said, to no-one in particular. "

Stopping at the nearest door, the small group slipped into a room along the corridor doca were mindlessly drifting down. Despite the lack of interest from the doca, Sheppard didn't want to be out in open just in case one of the doca finally decided to take notice. But whatever was calling them, was more important than the sight of their captives. Eventually, the stream of doca slowed to a trickle, and then finally stopped.

"Stay here," John said to Cadman. "I'll be back."

With that, he left, cautiously creeping towards the congregated doca. He looked round the door, struggling to see what was going on through the mass of bodies. The wailing continued and John eventually saw what was making the noise. It was Tollany, standing in the middle of the room, her head thrown back, tears streaming down her face. As John watched, she slowly stopped wailing and turned to her people. It was only then that John noticed the room had been full of pods. Something must have been in the pods but it was impossible to see what it was now. All the pods had been smashed by the shock wave when the power conduits blew, destroying the room they were housed in. Suddenly, John realised what the pods were. They were the doca's breeding pods, and by the looks of it, they had all been destroyed. Tollany's words confirmed his supposition.

"They have destroyed our offspring," she announced to the crowd, her voice rising in hysteria. "They have killed our future, taken our chance of life from us."

The doca surrounding her started to murmur in agreement, their voices growing louder as their anger rose. John couldn't hear their words, but their feelings were very clear.

"They must be made to suffer," Tollany continued. "They took our future. We will take theirs. We must destroy them. Destroy them all!"

The crowd roared and turned swiftly towards the door, intent on carrying out Tollany's orders. John didn't have time to move. He stood there, like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights, facing a horde of very angry doca, intent on killing him.


	16. Tollany's Revenge

John turned and ran. Common sense over-ruled his protective instincts to run back to Carson and Cadman. He knew that neither of them was in a fit state to out-run the doca. Their best chance was for him to run in the opposite direction and lead the angry mob away. Sheppard headed away from the areas he knew, from the safety of occupied areas running deep into the unexplored parts of the City. Although he didn't know these corridors, he still had an advantage. Many of the doors could only be operated by those with the ATA gene. That gave him the edge over his rabid chasers.

Not fully recovered from the virus, concussion and going without food and adequate water for a few days now took its toll fast. With sheer weight of numbers the doca were on his heels, slowly tightening the net around him. Sheppard paused for a moment, catching his breath, listening for his pursuers, wishing he had a life-signs detector or a comm link. It made him realise how reliant they'd become on gadgetry especially the LSD. In the time he'd been in Atlantis he'd been prey and the hunter on a number of occasions. But on each of those occasions, his life-signs detector had given him an advantage. He felt almost naked without it. Certainly, he felt very vulnerable.

The sound of the doca's pursuit was getting closer; John knew he needed to get a move on. Taking a deep breath, he launched his tired body back into his escape. Running headlong down the corridors, he tried to make his choice of escape route as random as possible without running in circles, so the doca couldn't second guess him. It wasn't long before he was well and truly lost. The doca were getting closer and closer, causing him to throw caution to the wind. He raced round the next corner, not stopping to check if it was clear. As soon as he did he knew it was not a good idea. The corridor opened out into a dark room and as he entered the room, at full speed, he was faced by a barrage of guns, all aimed directly at him. Skidding to a halt John raised his hands in surrender.

oOoOo

Cadman had remained where Sheppard had left them, Carson slumped at her side, barely breathing, still burning up with a raging fever. She could tell the moment the doca's reactions changed. The noise level which was already loud raised several decibels, moving away from them as the doca chased the colonel. She sighed, and took a tentative hobble towards the doorway, peering out carefully. Doca were swarming through the corridors, in pursuit of the colonel. Even with the majority in pursuit of her commanding officer Laura knew they wouldn't stand a chance out in the open, the only choice was to sit tight and hope Sheppard brought the cavalry back with him. Thankfully, the doca had ignored any of the rooms off the main corridors – so far anyway. In the corner of the room was a series of boxes. They'd obviously been storage boxes once, but whatever had been in them was long gone.

Laura arranged the boxes in such a way as to create a little den for them to hide in. Her next task, which proved more difficult, was to get Carson into the den. He was a dead weight, she hoped not literally, and trying to manoeuvre his deceptively robust frame into the hiding spot, especially with her injured knee, was not proving an easy task.

"Okay, I take it back Carson, no more time in the gym for you!" She whispered quietly to the unconscious man, panting with the effort as she adjusted her grip and dragging Beckett under the boxes.

Eventually, they were both safely hidden though obviously if the doca examined the room in any detail, their hiding place would soon be discovered. But Laura hoped that it would protect them from a cursory glance and hold off the inevitable long enough for Sheppard return with help, especially of the medical variety. Her theory was soon put to the test as two doca ducked in the room. Sure enough, they didn't look for long before moving on to the next. Laura heaved a sigh of relief but it was short-lived as Carson started to convulse beside her. She leaned over him, trying to cradle his head and cushion his head from bouncing off the hard metallic floor.

"Come on, Carson," she whispered to him. "Stay with me."

As if soothed by her voice, the convulsions subsided, Laura wasn't sure that she preferred the frantic movement to this deathlike stillness. Carson was so still, his chest barely moving, she wasn't sure how much more his body could take. Beckett was strong. He could work through days and nights without rest but the virus and stimulants were wreaking havoc with his body, and Cadman couldn't help but worry it would cause permanent damage.

As the young Lieutenant listened, she could hear the sound of pursuit fading away. Almost immediately, she realised that there were other sounds, other doca checking out the rooms. The distant voices were calmer and more organised then the chaotic roar of the bloodthirsty mob. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered, and there was nothing more she could do to prevent it. Cadman tensed as the door to the room opened again, two doca entered, their guns at the ready. Laura stayed as still as she could and silently prayed Carson would do the same. At first she thought they were going to get lucky again, the doca just giving the room a cursory look before turning to leave but then something caught their attention.

As Laura huddled as still as possible, hardly daring to breathe, the boxes that were protecting them were suddenly stripped away. Two doca looked down at them, matching evil grins on their faces. One of them hauled Cadman to her feet while the other roughly heaved the unconscious doctor over its shoulder, making nothing of his weight. The lieutenant was dragged from the room, and marched hobbling down into the central room where the breeding pods lay shattered and broken.

"Master, we have found two of the humans" the doca holding Laura said. "They were hiding in the room along the corridor. They are very brave these humans." Laura kicked out at him, anger growing at her uselessness, they were at the mercy of Tollany and her minions once again, Carson dying in front of her and there was nothing she could do.

"Well done," Tollany said to the doca. "We will have our revenge. The price for our off-spring's death will be avenged with blood…starting with these two."

oOoOo

John stared at the guns in front of him, his mind racing to find a solution to the problem. The solution however, presented itself to him on a plate with the deep, rumbling voice of Ronon Dex.

"Sheppard!" the big man said. "Been having fun without me?"

"Sure..." he responded. "Ya know I'd love to chat, but there's a whole heap of pissed doca chasing me."

"Not anymore, Sir" said a firmilar voice from behind him.

"Good to see you back on your feet," Sheppard acknowledged, nodding to the Major.

"Thanks, Sir," Lorne replied.

"Where are Dr Beckett and Lt Cadman?" Teyla asked.

"I had to leave them back there," John replied, pointing back in the direction from which he had come. "Beckett not doing so good."

He saw the concern immediately spring to Teyla's eyes. "He has the virus?"

"Yeah, and Tollany's been pumping him full of some kinda drug that has some pretty nasty side effects."

"Well," Lorne said from the doorway. "We'd better get back and rescue them."

oOoOo

Laura sat watching helplessly as they manhandled Carson to the middle of the room. She was bound tightly and could only watch as the doctor was laid out like a sacrificial lamb. He was still unconscious, but somewhere, in the depth of his mind Beckett must have known he and someone he cared for was in danger as he unconsciously struggled against his restraints.

As Laura watched, Tollany approached him, a syringe in her hand.

"No!" Laura called out involuntary, lurching to her feet, heart in mouth.

Tollany turned and gave her an evil grin.

"I wish him awake," Tollany said. "I wish him to see how you die and to know your people's fate by fighting us."

"Why make him suffer more?" Laura asked. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Enough!" the doca replied, her voice high with rage. "Nothing will be enough to avenge the death of our off-spring. I will make you suffer, him over and over, though it will never be enough."

With that, she approached Carson and mercilessly plunged the syringe into his chest. A moment passed before the Scot's eyes opened in shock, brilliant blue against the pallor of his skin. He looked round, trying to get his bearings, trying to understand what was happening. His eyes met Laura's and there was infinite sadness in the look he gave her. Regret and apology mingled with pain.

"Welcome back, doctor," Tollany said. "I have allowed you to live so that you can experience the pain I have suffered."

"What pain might that be?" Carson asked his voice barely a whisper.

"You have murdered our off-spring. The hope for our future is gone. Your future too will be destroyed." She turned and signalled to her attendants to bring Laura forward.

"You will suffer in the death of the woman you love, of all you love. She will be the first and you will watch her die."

oOoOo

John led the others along the corridors, trying to remember the twists and turns he'd made in his mad dash for survival. The number of doca in the corridors was reducing all the time as the Lanteans re-gained their city. By the time they reached the room where the breeding pods had been, there were only pockets of resistance left. Sporadic gun-fire could be heard in the distance. But they could tell from their comm-links that the doca were loosing.

However, the sight that greeted them when they finally found Carson and Laura did not look like a victory. The physician was awake and desperately fighting against the restraints that bound him. Laura was being dragged into the middle of the room, the doca ignoring the fact that she couldn't put her weight on her right leg. She tried to stifle the groan that was forced from her lips as she inadvertently put weight on the damaged knee, struggling to regain her feet.

Led by Ronon and John, the Lanteans rushed into the room, just as one of the doca pushed Laura in front of Tollany. She held a knife high, ready to plunge it into the helpless woman's heart. They knew they were too late to do any good, but none of them would be able to live with themselves if they had done nothing. But Tollany had underestimated Carson's strength or the effect of the stimulant she had given him. Unable to bear the thought of watching Laura die, Carson fought with strength born of desperation. With a super-human effort that would have put Ronon to shame, he broke the bounds, and threw himself at the mad woman, throwing her off balance. Tollany fell, the knife stopped in mid-plunge knocked from her hands and skittering away.

The doca, thirsty for blood and fixated on their leader were momentarily distracted, giving the Lanteans time to take them down. Ronon disposed of five with sword and gun, the rest of the team taking the others with swift, merciless efficency. Tollany lay sprawled on the floor where she had fallen. Laura had managed to free herself from the doca who were holding her. One felled by a quick kick to his knee – poetic justice for the pain he had caused her. The other was taken out by Teyla's bullet.

But none of them were quick enough to stop Tollany as she scrambled to her feet, heedless of the fact she was now seriously outnumbered. Grabbing up her knife, her entire attention focused on revenge, she lunged at Laura again. Carson reacted instinctively, the last of his strength all but gone he did the only thing he could, his body moving before he'd even fully realised what he was doing. Teyla let out a cry of warning but it was too late. There was a look of surprise on the Scot's face as the knife plunged into him. Tollany fell stunned by Ronon's gun and the doctor's body was pulled down with her, slumping over her unconscious body, his eyes wide with disbelief.


	17. Promises

For a moment, no-one in the room moved, then Lorne sprang into action. He activated his comm-link.

"We need a medical team here, ASAP. We're . . ." He paused, trying to work out where he was.

"It's okay, Major," Rodney said. "If you're the dots that have just run into the room full of other dots, we've got you."

"Who's injured?" Elizabeth asked, almost fearing the answer.

"It's Dr Beckett," Lorne responded. "He's in a bad way, Ma'am."

Rodney and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. Elizabeth could see her own fear reflected in the physicist's eyes. Carson was a friend to both of them, a good friend. The thought of losing him didn't bear thinking about.

"We're on our way," came another voice over the comm-link. It was Dr Stanton, one of the newer doctors on the medical staff. But Carson had been full of praise for him, especially in medical emergencies.

"How're the others?" Elizabeth asked.

"Colonel Sheppard seems fine," Lorne responded, looking at the colonel as he spoke. John nodded to indicate his agreement. "Lt Cadman has a busted knee, but otherwise seems okay."

"And the doca?" Elizabeth asked.

"They have been subdued. We have Tollany in custody," Lorne confirmed.

"Very good. Weir out."

While Lorne had been talking, Teyla was doing her best to help Carson. The knife had been driven deep into his shoulder, missing any vital organs, as far as she could tell. There wasn't enough blood to suggest that a major artery had been severed but he was still bleeding badly and in Carson's already weakened state, any further injury could be life-threatening. With the help of Ronon, she turned the doctor over onto his back from the fetal position he'd curled into, trying to keep the knife as still as possible. Laura had been released from her bindings and with the help of one of the marines, made her way over to Carson's side.

"They gave him more of the stimulant," she said, looking up at Sheppard.

"Crap," Sheppard said, succinctly.

On cue the medical team arrived with Rodney leading the way. He stopped in horror when he saw Carson; the Scot looked as if he were dead already, battered, bloody and barely conscious. Stanton brushed past him and started assessing his CMO before he'd even gotten close enough to touch.

"He's got the virus and Tollany gave him some sort of drug...a stimulants...a lot of it," Sheppard informed the doctor. "I think his heart stopped once...at least, they used more of the drug to restart it. One of the doca said that five doses of the stimulant could prove fatal." Sheppard tried to remember anything that might help.

"How many has he had?" Stanton asked, without taking his eyes off Carson as he prepped his patient to be moved.

"Five," Sheppard responded moving out of the way as more medics arrived and swarmed around Beckett and the other injured.

The medical staff took over 15 minutes to try to stabilise their boss before they were ready to move him. Cadman had also been examined and was now on a stretcher, having argued vehemently that it wasn't necessary and lost. Carson didn't really look any better to John. He was still breathing, but that was about the only good sign he could see.

Elizabeth met them at the Infirmary looking drawn and anxious. She greeted John warmly and checked up on Cadman. The young marine was having her knee painfully examined but didn't miss Weir's eyes constantly darting to Carson's still form being frantically worked on nearby.

John too couldn't help noticing how much quieter it was in the Infirmary while he was checked over by one of Beckett's staff. Obviously, Carson's anti-virus had done its job well. Now it was its creator's turn to reap the rewards of his labour and about damn time too. As soon as he felt his boss was stable enough, Stanton had administered the anti-virus, and was now busy taking care of the Scot's other injuries. The stab wound, with medical help, wasn't life threatening. The problem was Beckett's weakened state. This intensified the effect of any other medical condition, and the man seemed to have a nice collection going. Joining the others – Elizabeth, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon – John watching the medical staff work.

"He's going to be fine," Rodney said, half as a question, half as a statement. "Isn't he?"

Sheppard was about to reply when he was cut off by an alarm going off. It was one of the machines linked up to Beckett. His heart had stopped again. The medics got to work, quickly and efficiently trying to revive him. One of the nurses came over to the group gathered in the corner.

"It might be better if you leave now," she said. "We'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

"He's going to die, isn't he?" Rodney asked no-one in particular. No-one felt like answering him.

Radolf had been watching silently, unnoticed from the corner, observing the humans carefully. It was obvious the group before him, though so very different from each other, all cared a great deal for their friend. If it was true the human's healer had found a cure for their curse then he had given them great hope for the future, a gift that should be returned. Approaching Elizabeth hesitantly Radolf spoke up for the first time.

"Dr Weir," he said. "I just wanted to thank you again for your help in capturing Tollany and the others. I also want to thank you for the supply of the anti-virus you have given us. It will save many lives." He stopped, looking at the strained faces of the group in front of him. "I also want to apologise for the harm that my people have done to yours."

"Fine words!" Rodney exclaimed, angrily. "One of the people harmed is lying in there, fighting for his life. It was his skill that created the anti-virus for you...nice way to say 'thank you'."

"Rodney," Elizabeth said gently, in admonition placing a hand on his arm.

"I am truly sorry for the harm inflicted upon your healer," Radolf said, his tone also gentle. "Did the anti-virus not work on him?"

"The anti-virus worked just fine," Sheppard answered. "It's the stimulant that Tollany pumped him full of, just so Carson could create more of the anti-virus, that is killing him."

"You are sure of this?"

"Yes – repeatedly," John responded.

"And she did not give him the antidote?" Radolf asked.

"She didn't mention any antidote," John replied, looking slightly puzzled.

"We developed the stimulant, to help give those who are weak, strength to survive illness or injury." Radolf explained. "But some began to use it for...other reasons and discovered it had unfortunate side-effects."

"Yeah...I'd say being fatal was a nasty side-affect," John interrupted.

"So we developed an antidote," the doca leader continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"We would be more than happy to provide you with as much as you need," Radolf said, signalling to one of his assistants, who immediately vanished.

Elizabeth looked surprised.

"I'm sorry for our ill-manners," Radolf said. "But I sense this is a matter of urgency..."

"Don't apologise, Radolf," Elizabeth replied. "I appreciate the haste."

Just as she finished speaking the assistant re-appeared carrying a vial of liquid. Nodding to Radolf, he immediately went into the Infirmary, Stanton's voice carrying to them as the doca explained the drug to him.

oOoOo

Once they were sure Carson was stable, Weir decided it was time for the de-briefing. It would distract everyone long enough for the doctors to do their work. No-one's focus was really on what they were discussing, every time someone came near the door, all talk would stop and all eyes would look round expecting the worst. Cadman joined them hobbling on crutches, her face drawn with pain and barely concealed worry. Her report was concise and accurate, even though, like the others, her thoughts constantly strayed to the Infirmary. She had cast a glance at him just before leaving, watching the still figure, listening to the soft hum and beep of machines, needing to go over and squeeze his hand, to just touch him and let the Scot know she was there. She hadn't been able to get close to Beckett, past all the medical personnel that surrounded his bed.

Just as the group was about to disperse, Dr Stanton arrived. He too looked tired and drawn. Laura found her stomach tying in knots, chewing at her lip fearing the worst. By the looks of the faces around her, she wasn't the only one; it was dangerous to be optimistic. The physician looked around the small group, seeing and feeling the tension. It was a tension he, too, had shared until just a few moments ago. He was now glad that he could dispel the strain that was evident on each of their faces.

"He's not out of the woods yet, but given time, Dr Beckett should recover fully," Stanton said. "The antidote done its work, as has the anti-virus though that and the stimulant abuse have both severely taxed his system, so he's weak as a newborn right now. But with proper care and plenty of rest he's going to be fine. The stab wound's going to be painful for a while though, and I'll schedule physiotherapy as soon as he's up to it."

"That's very good to hear," Elizabeth said responding for them all.

"He'll no doubt be back to practising his voodoo soon then," Rodney's snarky tone couldn't do anything to hide the satisfied and very relieved smile.

"Can we go see him, doc?" Sheppard asked.

"Not right now Colonel, he's sleeping and will be off and on for the next few days," the doctor replied. Seeing their disappointed faces, he gave in a little.

"I'll allow visitors tomorrow. His body still has a lot of recovering to do...And I think all of you could do with a good night's sleep too."

"Is that an order, doc?" John asked.

"Just a suggestion, Colonel," the physician replied. "But one I would urge you to follow."

"Carson's laid up and his staff are already lining up to play the dictator," Rodney muttered, gaining an amused look from everyone.

oOoOo

The others had taken Stanton's advice but Laura crept back into the Infirmary, ditching the crutches at the entrance and hobbling as silent as she could toward the sleeping physician. Sitting on the side of Carson's bed, she gently stroked his hand, lost in her thoughts. It was difficult seeing him like this. She'd once thought of him as soft, and not just around the middle. But she was wrong; he was always so strong, so solid. Almost subconsciously, Laura had found herself relying on that strength and stability. Seeing him almost die in front of her eyes had made her realise just how much she cared about Beckett. Laura was a strong, independent woman, she didn't need a man to lean on, but maybe she wanted one. There was something reassuring about Carson's presence in her life, something almost loosing him made her realise she would miss him terribly if he wasn't there.

"You never know what you got 'til its gone right?" she whispered to the sleeping figure.

In that vulnerable moment, between the darkness of night and the dawn of the day, Laura let a tear fall for what she had almost lost. Looking down at their joined hands, she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes were watching her.

"What's the tears for, love?" he whispered, softly.

Laura looked up at Carson, and smiled, shrugging and swiping self-consciously at her tears.

"I got something in my eye," she replied with a grin, before becoming serious. She felt more vulnerable then she was usual comfortable with. "Ok...I guess...It's not every day you see someone special almost die."

"Who was that then?" Carson asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Idiot," she said, affectionately, ready to hit him on the shoulder, but then stopping herself when she remembered the knife wound.

"It's okay, love. I won't break."

"You almost did." Laura reminded him.

"Ha! We Scots come from tough stock. It takes a wee bit more to get us down...not seen Braveheart?"

Laura laughed, as Carson had intended.

"Yeah well there's still the 'wee' matter of you dating another woman, doctor," Laura reminded him.

"Only because I thought she was you, love," he replied. "I've plans to make that up to you."

"You do, huh?" she smiled with delight, arching her eyebrows suggestively then spoiling the effect by yawning widely.

"Maybe we should wait until we're both not so knackered, eh?" Carson grinned, fighting to keep his own eyes open.

"Make that exhausted," Laura added. "And I'm gonna hold you to that promise."

"I look forward to it," Carson responded, sleepily.

Laura smiled as she watched him he fall back into a deep sleep. Her hand reached up and stroked his face, leaning forward to kiss him softly.

"Sleep well, loverboy. You'll need your strength to fulfil that promise."


End file.
